First Fight, First Note
by romancefanficnerd
Summary: Rocky Blue is starting to question her relationship with Cece. Also, so much Runther coming up in soon chapters.
1. First Fight, First Note

**Hey guys this is my second story and after my first I thought the world would be better without my writing, but for me, I am in love with Runther, and I have this idea in my head but no one has thought of it, yet so here it is. It is a little random but I like it, so here it goes. **

Rocky's POV

"Okay class , I want you to write a small paragraph, on who is your best friend, and why. You have twenty minutes so start going." Mrs. Hemm said as if these were her last words.

Rocky Blue was surprisingly at a loss for words, everyone knows that Cece and her are best friends till' death, but why?' Rocky tried and tried to get something out, but nothing. She was blocked.

BRINNGGGGGGGGG

" Okay, class, lets share out…everyone you can raise your hands now…nobody…..fine… um …. Rocky, you probably have a brilliant essay on Cece, so let's hear it." Mrs. Hemm said sarcastically.

"Ummm…. Okay," Rocky said unsurely as she walked up followed by a whole lot of 'here we go' s. Rocky was probably the most worried she has ever been in her life, except when she audition for Shake it up Chicago with her best friend. 'Maybe I can talk about that,…..no that's stupid, everyone already know that story.' Then Rocky really got worried, looking at the 37 acne covered teenagers looking right back at her. The quick, smart, thinking Rocky Blue walked up there knowing, she had a blank page.

After about a minute, of standing up there, saying nothing, and receiving a whole bunch of 'duh' and 'talk' s , she says;

"Okay, so my best friend is …." Rocky said trying to extended the statement as long as possible….

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

"Oh thank god," I said

"Huh, what did you say Rocky?"

"Oh Mrs. Hemm I was saying darn, that I can't present till next class….. Got to go. Bye!"

As Rocky was walking was to the classroom exit as quickly as possible,BAM, she was blinded by the Hessenheffers new sparkly outfits. And….. BAM , Rocky ran right into the wall.

"Owww" Rocky said , drowned out by the Hessenheffers nonstop laughing as they exited the room. Tinka walks off but Gunther stays.

"Hey, Rocky are you ok?" Gunther said with his heavy accent and kind eyes.

"Yea , thanks Gunther"

" GUNTHER, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Tinka asked, outraged.

"Oh, just getting in my last insult, Loser!...Sorry Rocky." Gunther said nervously. Also, saying that last part under his breath. As he hastily exits.

"No, prob." I say even though he has already left.

Rocky finally got out of that devil of a room and thought,' hmmm, Gunther Hessenheffer was actually nice to me…. Oh well.' Then Rocky walked to her locker and thought about the classroom discussion.

Why am I even friends with Cece?

Is it because she pushes me around,

Or that, to her I am just her sidekick,

Or is that Cece Jones is more popular than me?

Rocky opens her locker knowing she is already late to class. She thinks about running to class but;

"No, Cece is not the only rebellious one."

But as she looks in her OCD style locker she sees a note fall to the ground. And as a natural horror movie reflect, she looks at it and reads it.

Dear Raquel Blue,

You are the WORST dancer on Shake it up Chicago and you are freakishly tall. Oh, and by the way, everyone likes Cece over you and we all think you are her sidekick.

Love Always,

Anonymous

" Wow that was random! It is probably the Gunther and Tinka tricks" Rocky said sadly.

' Wow this is a really new low for them, and for a second I actually thought Gunther was a good guy. Well, that is way gone.' Rocky just brushed it off as she closed it her locker. Then, boom, her hair was stuck in the locker. ' Grrr' she thought, since she couldn't turn to open the locker without ripping out her hair. She looked around for anyone to help. She sighed 'Forever Alone' she laughed at the thought. Sadly, today was the day the Rocky Blue lost something really important to her, a strand of hair. (Tear) She laughed and looked around knowing she was the only one there.

Then, Rocky really thought about the note.' Is all that stuff really true about me?' Rocky slid down the side of the locker to the bare, cold floor. Then, she started going back and forth in her mind, thinking'It's not true' and ' Yes, it is.'

Rocky just sat there, not caring when people tried to talk to her or not. It was kind of weird, like a movie, well in Rocky's opinion, you know how everyone thing around you is fast and you are moving so slow. Then, one gentle tear escaped her eyes, luckily no one realizes it.

BRINGGGGGGGG

"Oh darn it! The school day is already over." Rocky said very frightened, slightly standing up.

"Hey Rocky!" Cece, Ty, and Deuce said in unison, as if they just practiced it.

"Rocky, you look terrible." Cece said sarcastically.

Rocky pulled Cece to the side.

"It's your entire fault, Cece. You are the reason everyone hates me." I said obviously knowing I was being rude.

"What Rocky, I was just kidding?" Cece started to cry.

I started to see her cry but I didn't mind, I know that sound rude, but she is kind of the reason. I know I am kind of overreacting, but really , Why is everything about Cece? I should say sorry, but I already have a headache from crying and it is too late to make a retraction.

"Rocky, Rocky!" Cece said practically screaming.

"What?" I said annoyed

"Rocky, I was asking you why you were mad at me, then you just stopped talking." Cece said actually sounding concerned.

"Yeah!' Ty and deuce said in the background, trying not to look stupid.

"Cece, if you can't realize what wrong-….. I should really go." I said picking up my backpack and hastily walking away. As Cece, followed me all the way to the parking lot.

"Rocky, that's not true you are awes-"Cece said sincerely before being interrupted by Gunther.

"Hello, Babybees!" Gunther and Tinka said enthusiastically, and oblivious of what was actually happening. As they said this, Cece started crying harder.

"Cece sorry for making you cry, but I have to go."

Then I walked into the street and then BAM! It just hit me

**Cliffhanger! So, see ya later. **

**Jk. **

It just hit me, Cece and I had just our first real fight, well except for when we went to Dr. Pepper, and when we were in Texas, and… well you get the point.

I turned around and saw Cece crying and trying to explain to Deuce and Ty, and Gunther and Tinka looking dumbfounded. ' Wow, Gunther is kind of cute. Really, Rocky the first thing that pops in your head after a fight with your best friend is Gunther Hessenheffer!' I saw Cece crying and it was so sad, I wanted to run back and say sorry, but…. I just kept walking.

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Did u notice how much vocab I used? I mean, Wow! I finished that took me hours, please r&r. And sorry there wasn't a lot of Runther it's just I had to get the background done. So there is a full plot. All I ask is for 5 reviews and I will make another chapter. Really I don't even mind if u say u hate it, also you can leave suggestions. So Enjoy! **


	2. Pride and Prejudice

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**So here is the second chapter. Also, I can't believe people liked it, so thank you. Also, by the end of the chapter , you will hate old ladies. And my goal is 2,500 words, so here we go. So Enjoy! **

**P.S. I am a natural born DeCe fan, but to make the story better it has to be different. Sorry.**

**Rocky's POV**

I woke up this morning knowing that the person right under me hated my guts.

"Wake up, Sugar Plumm." My dad said oblivious that I was already up. So I got up, and got ready, and I looked awesome, if I may add. Now usually, I get to school by taking the train with Cece, but since that would be awkward, I made Ty walk with me.

So, I got to school after a painful, half an hour walk listening to Ty asks me if Cece liked him. And I know that is kind of weird but he sees her like every day, so what else is he supposed to do. And it's not like Cece would ever date him so, I have nothing to worry about. Once, I got to school I went to my locker, and yes….. A note fell out, but not one about 10.

Some, or basically all of them went like;

Dear Raquel Blue,

We all hate you.

Love Always,

Anonymous

Some were kind of creative, I guess, for instance;

Dear Raquel Blue,

Roses are Red,

Violets are Blue,

We all hate you,

and want you to die.

Love Always

Anonymous

And I thought about it and 'Gunther and Tinka really need to learn how to rhyme.'

But there was one more, the last one, that hit me;

Dear Raquel Blue,

I overheard Cece talking about how terrible you are.

Love Always

Anonymous

And that one really got me thinking, I know that Cece would never say that, I mean that's the reason we are friends. So, maybe I should still be friends with her. So a few minutes, before the bell rang, and a lot of contemplating, I ran over to Cece only to see her kissing TY!

**Cece's POV:**

Behind the vending machine, I was there kissing the boy of my dreams, Ty Blue, and I know that's sounds creepy, liking your best friends brother, but I see him every day, ' what's a girl supposed to do?' Then, I hear this huge gasp and;

"Cece! How could you do this to me?" Rocky said as she started to tear (crying tear) up.

"Oh my gosh, Rocky I was just coming to see you" I said trying to sound convincing.

"How could you does this to me!" she repeated.

"Do what, Rocky? Liking him?" I tried to sound sassy but sophisticated…. Confusing, right?

"He is my brother! And I am your best friend." Rocky said practically screaming and gaining a crowd.

"So, now we are best friends, again?" I said trying to be sarcastic.

"FINALLY!" I hear Tinka Hessenheffer say in the background.

"And to think, I was coming to apologize to you…. "Rocky said ignoring Tinka's rude comment and running away crying.

"Rocky, wait!" I screamed as Ty held me back and the crowd dismissed.

"Is it my birthday, Gunther?" Tinka said basically jumping for joy.

"Give it a rest Tinka. " Gunther said as, I think, running off to catch up with Rocky.

**Gunther's snazzy POV:**

"Rocky, wait!" I said as she ran off to first period, Mrs. Hemm.

I ran and followed her all the way into the classroom and as I barely got through the door, she screamed with her cracked voice.

"What Gunther, so you can get in 'one of your last insults!' " She said while crying really hard.

"Rocky, I would never insult, you." I said trying to get her attention but she sat down anyway and I grabbed her arm. Then she stood up, I thought she might give me a hug, but, no just another insult.

"Really! You never insult me! I am sorry, but weren't you there right by Tinka's side ever since kindergarten!" Rocky screamed as a sub walked in, not knowing what she has just gotten herself into.

"Yes, I did insult you back then, but now I trying to talk to you!" I said as she walks up to me as she wipes away all her tears.

"Talk to me? How but you just put it in another one of your stupid notes!" She said angrily as one last tear fell from her eyes as she sat down.

" What notes?" I said confused but she didn't hear me because I was drowned out by the school bell.

"Okay class, Mrs. Hemm had the flu today so, I am taking over for now.

Oh and my name is Mrs. Walker.

Okay….. Let's see…" she said looking at a sheet of paper. And we all knew she was a newbie sub, because she was actually excited to teach a whole bunch of high schoolers.

"….okay, so here we go, Rocky you won't be able to present today because we are starting a project that are in pairs. And they are chosen, so everyone sit down. "Mrs. Walker looked up, confused, and saw everyone sitting down. Then, she looked at the paper as if it was a prophet from god.

**Rocky's POV:**

As Mrs. Walker went through the list I was getting more anxious and anxious, then I heard it, something that made my stomach curl;

"Rocky Blue will go will Gun-Ter Hes-En –heffer?" She said unable to pronounce his name, but I couldn't blame her.

The assignment was to make a response to literature on the book we read, Pride and Prejudice, which I have already read like 5 times. The hook was that we couldn't write an essay it had to me 'inspirational' like a dance, or a song. So as everyone got up to go to their partners, I saw Gunther coming towards me.

"I was thinking we should do a dance." Gunther said enthusiastically.

"Huh?" I said confused, (that's what zoning out does to you kids.) And I laughed at the thought.

"For the project. Okayyyy….So, I am going to go and text on my phone, then I will meet you at Crustys' round eight and then we will go to your house to rehearse. Got it!" Gunther says, as if nothing happen about 30 minutes ago.

"Got it. " I said unsurely.

And I looked at him and I caught him of guard. I know because I glanced up at him and saw hurt in his eyes, as if talking to me was painful for him. But then he just walked away. I stood up.

"Gunther, wait!" I said, but I was drowned out by the bell and then bombarded by a whole bunch of teenagers racing to get out of the room. And by the time I regained balance, he was gone.

**At Crustys'**

I stood there and waited for Gunther for about twenty minutes. Obliviously, he was late and I kind of got sad. Maybe, he stood me up.

"As if this was a date." I said under my breath.

I mean, I know that I was kind of mean to him. Even, though he was just trying to be nice to me. And he is cute and- . But then all my thoughts are blocked as Cece walks in to Crustys', with Ty.

"Omg, Rocky I didn't know you were going to be here, we were just leaving anyway" Cece starting walk away, pulling Ty with her.

"

"No, it's your date, because even though we aren't friends right now, I still want you to be happy." I said playing the innocent card, hoping I made her a little sad. Rocky: 1 Cece: None. Then, I walked outside.

Of course, it would be snowing in Chicago and all I am wearing are jeans and a crop top. After an unbearable minute in the snow, I walked away. (And yes, I know, I am weak!) Then I heard a voice, a kind, soft, voice that for the first time made my heart want to melt. It was Gunther's voice.

"Rocky, wait." He said as I turned around (trying not to blush) to see him running after me.

"Gunther?" I said trying to pretending like hearing him didn't make me the happiest girl right now.

"Hey, sorry, Tinka was basically tackling me, so I wouldn't see you." He said basically laughing.

"Sorry." I said trying to hold in my laughter even though I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Don't worry about it; you are totally worth the suffering." He said all kindly and such.

"Thanks." I said not even minding that I blushing was totally obvious.

Then we stared into each other's eyes and we started to lean into a kiss and…..

"Get a room!" An old lady said before rolling over our toes with her walker.

We looked away from each other in awe of the awkwardness.

"Have you been standing outside this whole time?" Gunther said breaking the silence as we started to walk.

Then, I told him all about what happen at Crusty's and he listened all the way until we got home.

After about a half an hour study session, we started practicing our dance. We are thinking about doing a lyrical dance to an intricate summary about the book that we found online. And after a lot of contemplating, we decided to kiss to for the last part of the dance.

"So should we practice, it?" I asked making it even more awkward.

"What?" He said, obliviously, egging me on to say it.

"You know, it… Oh for good sakes the KISS!" I said embarrassed then slightly agitated.

"Oh that, sure." He said like he already knew, which I realized.

"Okay so, umm…. Here it goes." I said before leaning in and…he leaned in and….

I stopped him right before our lips touched. I know I was chickening out I have a good reason. The reason is; I can't like nor can I date the person who sends me hate notes.

"Sorry, but can you get the book from my bag, so I can see something, please." I said, hoping he wasn't mad at me.

"Sure" He said basically reassuring me that he wasn't mad.

As he walked away, from our 'intimate seating arrangement', I couldn't help but notice how hot he is. I mean seriously, I chickened out to not kiss all of that. Wow, I am so stupid. Then something really, really, really bad happened…

"Rocky…" He said worried. I ran over to see what the commotion was about and I found something way worse. There was Gunther, standing there, looking dumbfounded and looking at about a hundred of those anonymous notes in my bag.

"Rocky?" He said looking at me very concerned.

"Those aren't mine!" I said very confused, but not reassuring.

"Rocky, they all have your name on them. What are they?" He said looking at me as if was stupid as if I just told him that you get wet in water. (it's true you know.)

"Dear Raquel Blue, Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, We all hate you, and want you to die, Love Always , Anonymous?" He read aloud.

"Oh my god, Rocky, there are like a hundred of these, how long have you been getting these? ( He then took a deep breath) Rocks, you know I will hurt anyone who was hurting you." He said turning from angry to reassuring.

"Those aren't mine I have only gotten like 15 of them not a hundred!" I said probably looking really stupid.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" He questioned me sarcastically.

" Why are you even getting angry with me, you and your sister are the ones who sent me these notes." I said starting to yell.

"You really thought I would do this to you?" He said slowly and very hurt.

"Gunther, I –" I said trying to get his attention to but no avail. He grabbed the notes and started to walk away;

Frustrated he wouldn't give it to me "Just give to back!" I yelled while trying to advance to him.

Then, I tried to grab them but he yanked them away from me and I slipped on the couch and then, just started crying. I flinched as he threw the notes on the ground. And he started to walk away.

As a tear fell from his eyes and his was accent gone, " I can't believe you .. you thought that Rocky." I said under his breath as he walked away. But on the way out he bumped into Cece.

**Cece's POV:**

_About a minute before the incident,_

So I was doing my usual Friday night routine, which was hanging out with a 'Blue'. But this time it was different, it was with Ty Blue instead of Rocky.

After playing like five board games I sighed, Ty said

"You should just go up there."

"Yea, but she doesn't like me anymore." I said sadly.

"Come on, Cece, she is you best friend in the world, she will never hate you." Ty said obliviously lying.

"OKAY…." I said as I left the Jones residence and was going up the stairs. I couldn't get 'Up, up, and Away' by Blush out of my head, you know;

We'll be ready to go,

Go Whoaaaaa

Up, up and away,

Ohhhhhh

(Get you up and away)

Up, up and away,

Ohhhhhh

(Get you up and away)

Up, up and away,

Ohhhhhh

Then, I heard this loud noise and then a scream that sounded like to was coming from Rocky's house, so I ran up that second flight do stairs. And before I open the door, I realize, even though we are in a fight I still care about Rocky. And I am willing to compromise, even if it means I have to give up Ty.  
And then as I was about to open the door, but then Gunther opens the door before I do, and comes running out and I even think he was crying. I guess old habits don't die with Rocky.

"Hey, Hey- Rocky? " I saw that the notes and I ran to her. We didn't say anything the whole time, she cried while I just held her in my arms.

**Gunther's POV:**

Right after I walked away I looked back at the door.

"I never hated Rocky Blue, I only loved you." I said softly. "

"Well look on the bright side, since Rocky doesn't feel the same way, you don't have to be nice to her." I said starting to cry again

**Omg I just finished, that was so long (2,541 words)and for now on I will make them shorter. But I hoped you liked it even though it was long and would like 6 reviews even if they are the same people. Also, I was kind of depressing but I hoped you I like it anyway. In closing, I would just like to say there will be a lot of GOOD Runther next time. Because this was really dreary.**


	3. Revelations

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**So here is the third chapter. Also, I can't believe people liked it, so thank you. I kind of have no Idea where to start and I will be making it up as I go. Also, I would like to thank;**

**SeddieLove4ever, SydneySanity and jazzybizzle for the suggestions. **

**And everyone who sent reviews thanks a bill.**

**So, please don't hate it and enjoy! **

**Recap:**

**Cece's POV**

"Hey, Hey- Rocky? " I saw that the notes and I ran to her. We didn't say anything the whole time, she cried while I just held her in my arms.

**Gunther's POV:**

"I never hated Rocky Blue, I only loved you." I said softly. "

"Well look on the bright side, since Rocky doesn't feel the same way, you don't have to be nice to her." I said starting to cry again

**Rocky's POV: **

Frustrated he wouldn't give it to me "Just give to back!" I yelled while trying to advance to him.

Then, I tried to grab them but he yanked them away from me and I slipped on the couch and then, just started crying. I flinched as he threw the notes on the ground. And he started to walk away.

**End of Recap: **

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up at the Blues' residence, next to Rocky, with my favorite shirt ruined by smeared makeup and tears. Never once did Rocky or I talk, during the whole evening, but I knew I had to say the first word.

"Hey, Rocks, it's only Tuesday and we got to go to school." I said obviously nervous for nothing.

"Thanks, Cece, but can you leave….." She stands up to walk away and I got really scared.

" ….. So I can get ready and we can go to school." She said obviously groggy.

"No problem, Rocky." I said while standing up, grabbing my phone and as I exited the room.

"Rocky…. Someday, will you ever be willing to become my best friend again and tell me what just happen last night?" I said dragging out the statement, knowing there would be a rejection.

"Sure, Cece, and I am really sorry about everything that happened between us, and if you still want to I would be honored to be your best friend again." Rocky said slightly laughing with her kind smile.

"REALLY! Omg, Rocky, Thank You! Thank You! Thank you!" I said while running to hug her. Then after that amazing conversation, I skipped to my house and was back at her door in about thirty minutes.

On the ride to school, Rocky told me everything, and even I was trying to hold back tears. Her name isn't Rocky for nothing. When we got off the train, we walked the rest of the way, and I told her that I was going to break up with Ty.

At first, she thought it was her fault , but then I told her how he is going to be a senior next year and I also told her that I kind of, have, sort of, not really, a really big crush on Deuce.

When we got to school the first thing we saw were Gunther and Tinka.

**Gunther's POV:**

I was walking around the school with my sister, Tinka, doing our round of insults , then I saw something, something that really caught my eye. It was Rocky who was looking more beautiful than the goat slaughtering parade I used to have at home. I tried not to seem as if seeing her made me the happiest boy right now. After all, we are in a fight. We approached my former love, and the ditzy redhead.

"Rocky can I talk to you?" I said knowing this was going to become another argument.

"Really, Gunther? (Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree)... Yea, I mean, sure, whatevs." She said trying to play it off even though she is terrible at it.

I took her to the nearby lockers, away from everything and everyone. (I am not a rapist or anything)

"Rocky, I really think I should tell you…. I am kind of in love with you, and I know that I can't just tell you this and then expect you to you love me back.

(I took a breath and then started talking again before she even had a chance to respond)

And the thing is; I know you don't like me back, so… we can just pretend like nothing happen, and we can just go back to being enemies with no affiliation of ever being friends. Ok?" I rambled then took a really big breath and before I could start rambling again, she screamed, not like a temper tantrum scream, but she screamed my name.

"GUNTHER!" She screamed which prevented me from rambling even more.

"What!" I said confused and out of breath.

"I can't do that." She said sincerely even though she was being defiant.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because…"' She breathed. But then she did something unexpected, she, she, she kissed me. And I know this was a really cliché move that you get out of chick flicks, but Boy O' Boy! Rocky Blue can kiss.

She leaned down from out of our 45 second romantic kiss, searching for air. Then she said

"I can't date you right now, because I would like to get to know you first. But I defiantly like you." She said smiling and she slowing backed away as if she was in a meadow

**Author's Aside: **Sorry for this weird reference, it just have you seen in a movie, commercial, or TV show ( yes the corny ones) when then girl is wearing a stupid white dress and her hair is blowing and she just so happens to be in the meadows. Well that's what I was thinking about so EMBRACE it. LOL.

P.S. BTW Rocky is not wearing a white dress nor is she in a meadow.

**Well back to the show! (or story, I guess) **

"Well, how are we so supposed to execute this arrangement." I said playfully screaming. (Look it up)

Still walking backwards, she said;

"Are you still going to Megan Leary's party?"

"Yea! Are you?" I asked still having my eyes locked on her.

"Yea, and I heard there might be truth or dare. " She said as we were now at opposite sides of the hallway. And obviously she was implying she wanted to kiss me again, I hope. Then after she gave me a playful smile, then, she left the corridor.

I classified his conversation with Rocky Blue at 7:45 am, the BEST conversation ever. Wait, wasn't supposed to be mad at Rocky? Oh well.

**Rocky's POV: **

Omg, I can't believe I just said that, 'Rocky Blue is now the risk taker' she thought. Wait, wasn't supposed to be mad at Gunther? Oh well, I went to my locker, and you guess it…. Another note. I decided not to look at it because it nothing could ruin this perfect day.

So, I just put in my pocket and went to second period. Which was science, and for the first half of the class, all I remember is doodling 'Gunther Blue' and 'Rocky Hessenheffer. And for the second half, we dissected frogs, and Cece could of sworn I cut a heart shape into my frog. After that I went to gym, not having a care in the world.

After I got changed, and walked into the gym, I saw a sight to see.

"CECE JONES actually suited up, without being threaten with summer school?" Coach Losar said with amazement as if he just caught a rare creature. And he kind of did.

I just laughed at his comment and I clapped in Cece's honor until I was standing right behind her. And trust me, she didn't mind the attention. She turned around and said.

"Oh, Rocky, stop it." Cece said in her playful voice, while twirling a strand of her hair.

"Hey, is that my Mocha Mocha lip gloss? I asked confused.

"Not, now Rocky." Cece gritted through her teeth, she was obliviously slightly annoyed but still smiling as she turned back around.

Then I looked over her shoulder and saw Deuce who was very intrigued with Cece's new bra or in his words ' her necklace.' Even though Cece was not even wearing a necklace she said;

"Oh thanks, Deucey!" She said and even though she is not the smartest, she sure knows how to work a boy.

Then PE went by really fast, but I had not objections. Then after I got dress, Cece and I sat and our usual spot accompanied by Deuce. I opened my sack lunch and right on my peanut butter and jelly sandwich was the note. It was the exact same note as before, then I checked my pockets, and 'POOF' it was gone. A billion questions ran through my head like;

'Is it a girl?'

'Were they there, when I was changing?'

'Did they go through my locker?'

Deuce and Cece looked at me with concern as I looked at the note. Cece grabbed it out of my hands and read it aloud.

Dear Raquel Blue,

So you found out it wasn't the Hessenheffers', so, who's heart are you going to break next?

Love Always,

Anonymous

Deuce was confused and Cece was shocked.

"So, these are the infamous notes?" Cece asked me in a concerned tone. Then, I just nodded. And with Deuce still confused, and my permission, Cece told Deuce everything.

"We will always be there for you, Chica." Deuce said actually sounding really sincere. I nodded then wondered.

"We?" I asked.

Deuce started "Well, Cece and I have been getting closer lately and…" Then Deuce was drowned out by the school bell and we dispersed, knowing we would talk later.

And for the rest of the day that note was in the back of my head. By this time, I had just gotten out of the shower, at home, getting ready for the party. And then the note had turned into a question.

'Did I really almost break Gunther's heart just because I thought he wrote those notes? Without any proof?'

Then I looked at my full reflection in the mirror. As I looked in the mirror for about 5 minutes I saw my reflection go from beauty to;

A lip that could be more curved.

A cheek that could be rosier.

An eye and nose that could be smaller.

A heart that could be bigger.

Then I was in absolute disgust.

"Hey, Rocks, you almost ready?" Said Ty, then I was blocked from all my thoughts and I looked into the mirror, one more time and thought;

Gunther doesn't see you this way.

And then, I thought about it and NOTHING could ruin this night.

**Jinx! We all know it's coming. Oh well, also, sorry that I made Deuce a weirdo in that moment, but it is how teenage boys work, I think. Also, corridor is a hall. Also, sorry for saying then so many times. Lastly, I hope you liked it and please send any suggestions. Also, sup s0nnydays.**


	4. Teasing

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Oh my goodness, I am so sorry I am collaborating with this person who never replied sorry but here is my chapter and please don't be mad at me.**

**So here is the fourth chapter. Also, I can't believe people liked it, so thank you. And everyone who sent reviews thanks a bill.**

**Enjoy! **

**Recap:**

**Rocky's POV: **

"Hey, Rocks, you almost ready?" Said Ty, then I was blocked from all my thoughts and I looked into the mirror, one more time and thought;

Gunther doesn't see you this way.

And then, I thought about it and NOTHING could ruin this night.

**End of Recap**

**Rocky's POV:**

"I'm ready!" I said eagerly, looking extra cute, for some strange reason; Gunther.

"K, well hurry up, I got a really big surprised for you...Okay, so follow me." Ty said enthusiastically.

I walked all the way to the garage, still looking for Ty's surprise.

"Here it is!" He said pointing at this object.

"What?" I asked looking at something that looked like a piece of foil on four wheels.

"Yea, I got it this sweet ride from Deuce's cousin." Ty said way too excitedly.

"Who, Mr. I'm-a-rip-off?" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever, just get in the car." Ty said quite frustrated.

I got into the car that smelt like old goats and sewage. Grosss! After about a 15 minute drive and inhaling hair products (Ty) they were finally at the party.

When we walked through the front door the first thing we noticed were about thirty kids getting way to excited off of Florence and the Machine music. But then I thought about it and it was Megan (the indie girl) Leary's party.

At first, I didn't really know what to do because the only parties I really go to are for our book club. 'Fun life you got there Rocky.' I thought. For the first time, I was actually nervous, actually it's like the seventh billionth' time. Never mind that.

Then I saw him, Gunther Hessenheffer, it's weird he looked so dreamy today even though he wore the same ridiculous clothes as usual. Blinded by my thoughts, and longing gaze, I didn't even realize the guy I was gushing on, was waving at me. And so my natural response was to wave back at him, but then;

"Hey Rocks." Cece said running up from behind me, almost spilling the drink that I have no idea got into my hand. (No party fouls, yet)

"Okay, so Rocky and Ty are here, so let's get this party started! Woo!" Megan said with a whole bunch of feathers in her hair. Then she looked at her feather covered clipboard and said;

"Okay, let see…. Of, oh, here it is first we will be playing a saucy game of truth or dare. Okay, everyone over to the couch." She said and, may I add, she is too excited. This is just a high school party but Megan is pretending it's her daughter's first boy-girl party. All we need next is her DJ'ing and clowns. I laughed at the thought.

"Okay so who wants to go first?" Megan practically screamed as if she was at a real party; where there were more than thirty people. Then, I felt a harsh tap on my head, and I turned around to see Cece's hand high in the air as if it were a life or death situation.

"Okay, so Cece, you can go first." Megan said surprised that people were listening to her, even though the whole time she was talking, most people tried to zone her out. But then, it hit me, Cece is going.

"Ummm… okay, I choose Rocky." Cece said trying to sound like she was actually deciding, but I kind of wondered why she picked me, considering we are best friends and all.

"Truth or dare?" Cece asked as if she was intrigued by what I had to say even though we both know each other's secrets.

"Dare!" I said excitedly and I noticed when I said 'Dare' everyone seem slightly intrigued.

But right after I said that I regretted it.

"No, no, Truth, TRUTH!" Right after I said that people went back to their many sidebars and I only noticed that Gunther, Tinka, Ty, Cece and Deuce were paying action. (Megan was too busy trying to keep people silent, obliviously, it wasn't working)

"Aww, why not, Rocky?" Cece said sadly followed by a chorus of 'Come ons' and 'Pleases'.

"Because last time I said dare my dancing career was almost severely damaged." I said quite sassy.

"Don't you think you are over exaggerating?" Cece said confused followed by a chorus of 'Yea' and 'a little bit'.

"I almost had to stop dancing!" I practically screamed, now, getting everyone's attention.

"It would have been an improvement." Tinka said interrupting our conversation but shortly then getting nudged in the arm by Gunther. 'How sweet!' I though to myself.

Then the enviable happen, everyone started chanting my name.

"ROCKY, ROCKY, ROCKY!" They said enthusiastically, I couldn't take it anymore; I mean it's not like we were at a hockey game or something. So in the end, I gave up.

"Okay, fine… I will do a dare." I said solemnly then people started cheering in harmony. I mean REALLY WHO DOES THAT!

" Okay, I want you to do seven minutes in heaven with, Ummm … ooo, I got one, Deuce, noooo, never mind, Ummm, Gunther… yes, yes, Gunther Hessenheffer." Cece aid as if she just came up with the best plan ever.

"Okay?" I said as I stood up walking to the closet with Gunther, I really thought about it, what we would be doing in there? I mean when she said Gunther's name I was mad and thought,' Did she know?', but then I thought about it and I

Ending up having a war going on in my head

**Rocky's Thoughts**

**The key**:

Rocky

And

**Rocky's inner voice **

'Do I really like Gunther?"

**Uh yesssssssssssss,**

But it he is all sparkly,

**And dream, hot, kind, nice, funny and more.**

Should I kiss him?

**Uh yes**

But what if he doesn't kiss back?

**Of course he will, haven't we already established he likes you, Duh!**

Fine, I will but how do I bring up the topic….

…**..**

Should I say something like 'Sup, Gunther you wanna' smooch…'

**Ewww no, what kind of romance novels are you reading?**

I am confused,

**Just wing it **

Okayyyyyyyy

And after that battle with my head I end up with answer and a massive headache. Also, I learned my inner voice is really annoying and mean.

"Rocky! Rocky!" I was woken up from my thoughts by Gunther's worried voice.

"What?" I said confused as I scoped out the closet we are in, which was pretty big. So big, it even had chairs.

"I asked you a question then you drifted off and then I got worried." Gunther said worriedly. Awwwwww, he is so cute. Snap out of it. As I cleared my thoughts and throat I said;

"Sorry, what was your question?" I said hoping it was 'Will you Marry Me' wait, 'Rocky Hessenheffer' Weird. Then we started a fluent but awkward conversation.

"I asked if you have gotten any letters lately." He said.' Darn no proposal today.'

'Wait, letters, whoa, I have even gotten any of those lately. Thanks for asking. So….' I said as I made an advance towards him.

**But that's what I should have said. **

"Nope."

**Is what I said. **

This kind of made it awkward. Then Gunther looked at is watch.

**Gunther's POV:**

I looked at my watch in awe of the awkwardness.

"Well, one minute down …. Wait, Rocky, what are we? I mean because I am really confused, and I really like you, and I thought you implied we would kiss tonight in the hallway. And I know this probably sounds really weird but you looking all beautiful today and then, I mean-"My beautiful, but weird rant was interrupted by something I have wanted for a long time…

Rocky's Lips (weird right?)

I but it was amazing, her lips were amazingly soft and wow her lip gloss…. STRAWBERRIES! My favorite! And we kissed for the remaining 7 minutes, yes.. Even when they opened the door, but we never stopped. I KNOW BEST KISS EVER! (I sound like a teenage girl).

But then somehow the amazingness stopped and as her lips was jerked away from mine. I opened my eyes in the hast of the moment, only to see Rocky running away, and everyone, I mean everyone, even Cece, EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING.

**Good? I hope, also sorry, I am a drama mama. I hope you don't all hate me for this but after 8 reviews I will repost.**

**Thanks for reading, I guess.**


	5. Facepalming, Seriousness and Really Conf

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Ok so when I wrote the previous chapter I really thought about it and if Runther did happen I know for sure at least some people would laugh. So sorry and thanks for the reviews, I think I got about ten just in one night. **

**So thanks.**

**Enjoy! **

**Recap:**

**Gunther's POV:**

I opened my eyes in the hast of the moment, only to see Rocky running away, and everyone, I mean everyone, even Cece, EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING.

**End of Recap**

**Cece's POV: **

I woke up this morning to the beautiful sound of a Chicago street intersection.

I felt awful and not just because I had two red bulls last night but because of my best friend.

"Come on, Cece, get up or you will be late to catch the train." Mrs. Jones said quite annoyed.

I wonder why? Oh wait, Flynn.

About an hour and a whole bunch of lip gloss later, I was at school and I realized; I didn't really have time to think about Rocky, therefore, I have to talk to her at lunch.

**At lunch**

I was walking with Deuce to the lunch line, and I saw Rocky. I mean I knew it was coming but still. So I scooped the room to keep my focus off of Rocky, I saw;

Rocky- Depressed and humiliated

Tinka- Still laughing at Gunther

Ty- Trying to calm Tinka down

Gunther- All I can say is three things; angry, confused and depressed.

Then I felt a squeeze on my hand and it was Deuce. BEST BOYFRIEND EVER!

Then I was awaken by a face palm. I wonder why? Oh yeah, I never told Rocky. OMG, I NEVER TOLD ROCKY. I am a terrible friend.

Next thing I knew I was sitting down next Deuce at our table, but there was also Rocky, Gunther, Tinka and Ty there. AWKARD! Wait, why are we even sitting next to each other? I thought we hate each other? People are so confusing some times. But I knew I had to break the silence;

"Rocky, I am so sorry!" I basically blurted out, not caring if anyone else heard me.

"Save it Cece." Rocky said quite sassy.

"No Rocky I mean it!. I was only laughing because Deuce was laughing." I said pointing at Deuce. Then the whole entire group, even Gunther, was looking at Deuce for a reasonable explanation, even though we didn't get one.

"I was only laughing because TY was laughing." Deuce said in the hast of the moment. Then the group looked at Ty.

"I was only laughing at Rocky because of Tinka." Ty said and ended up with a palm full of face. Then everyone look at Tinka.

"Really, you're asking me why at laughed at them? Are we still talking about that Gunther Hessenheffer and Rocky Blue, right?" Tinka said confused as she pointed at Gunther and Rocky.

Tinka's comment was quickly followed by Rocky's hastily exit and Gunther following her.

"Wow Cece, you really know how to clear a room?" Tinka's said while laughing. Followed by a nudge in the arm by. Then I noticed Ty and Deuce leaving and shaking their heads in a disappointment.

Then it was just me and Tinka sitting there.

' The two people who ruin everybody's life.'

**Rocky's POV: **

"Really, you're asking me why at laughed at them? Are we still talking about that Gunther Hessenheffer and Rocky Blue, right?" Tinka said confused as she pointed at Gunther and I.

I ran off as fast as I could. I mean that kiss last night with Gunther was amazing, but then everyone was laughing. I mean, I guess I should of saw that coming, like seriously, Gunther and his sequins and me and… me.

I want to still like him, but he probably already hates me for kissing him. Seriously, me, Rocky Blue kissing Gunther Hessenheffer was one of the biggest mistakes ever.

But I still love him

Today, I walked home and yes it is a really long walk, but I couldn't bear to be on the same train as Cece right now. It's weird three days ago, if a person asked me why I am best friends with Cece, I could finally answer the question. But today, I am not so sure.

And for the rest of the walk, well… you can say I jumped to conclusions.

**Rocky's Delusional Thoughts**

I really thought they were all my friends, but I was wrong. And the worst part is that they all back up Cece with more lies. I bet you I all of them, even Gunther, if they had to choose between me, or Cece….. They would choose Cece. But the thing is if we are best friends they shouldn't have to choose, but they would anyway.

I bet Gunther hates me.

Omg, I totally forgot, there is a dance tomorrow.

( That last one wasn't delusional, that last one was true.)

By the time I realized the whole dance ordeal, I was already at my house, in my bed.

I really wonder how that happens.

Then, I hear my door bell ring. I open the door and to my surprise it was-

**Cliffhanger**

**JK!**

**Sorry, I have a weird sense of humor. **

Gunther's POV:

I ran after Rocky but she was nowhere to be found. Then a few annoying class went by (that Rocky weren't in) and before I knew it the school day was over. Shortly afterward, I find myself at my home after a long drive with my parents and Tinka and their rendition of Lullabies.

I MEAN SERIOULSY, IT'S LIKE FOUR O'CLOCK!

Other than that, the rest of the day was normal until Tinka walked up to me and asked;

"So, who are you taking to the dance tomorrow night?" She asked, hoping I would ask her back, so she could talk about Ty for the rest of the night. But I wouldn't let her, so I made a conversation out of that empty gesture.

"Omg, that's tomorrow?" I said pretending like I didn't know, but I did.

**Flashback**

But then somehow the amazingness stopped and as her lips was jerked away from mine. I opened my eyes in the hast of the moment, only to see Rocky running away, and everyone, I mean everyone, even Cece, EVERYONE WAS LAUGHING.

**End of Flashback**

**Character's aside explaining the flashback:**

You see after we kissed I hoped that everyone would laugh because we were still kissing and not just because we like each other. Then, if none of that did happen, we were supposed to dance together and play truth or dare and learn people's secrets. (You know the usual.)

My plan was to walk her home( you know be all romantic and such) Then in front of her doorstep, I would have kissed her again and then asked her to the dance…

But we didn't even get through the party, let alone me asking her to the dance.

**End of Character's Aside**

I eventually gave in to Tinka's conversation about Ty, I mean she I very persistent. Then it hit me;

'Why am I even here? I should be at Rocky's asking for her forgiveness.'

So I cut off Tinka, ( right as she was going to talk about her dress) and I ran for a coat and ran out the apartment.

Then I ran all the way to Rocky's. (You know like in those romantic comedies)

And may I just say, 'That was a LONG run.'

As I reached Rocky's apartment building, I realized I was empty handed. So ran to the flower bed next to her building and as I was about to pull out a flower, I saw this HUGE spider.

And you know of course, I ran away from the flower bed like a little girl but, hey, maybe Rocky won't mind me just coming with my affection?

I REALLY hope that is enough.

So I ran up like ten flights of stairs. And as I running, I wondered two things;

How do Rocky, Cece, Ty and Flynn do this every day?

And

What gym I should join, because I really need to.

By the time I ended my thoughts; I was at Rocky's and rang her door bell. And shortly afterward, I saw Rocky, looking all pretty with her long, curly, hair put in ponytail and she was in a tank top and … let's just say… some small shorts.

"Gunther, what do you want?" She said, at first trying to pull down her shorts and then she got all sassy.

"Rocky Blue will you please go to the 'Fire and Ice Dance' with me?" I said basically begging. After a long pause, she finally said to me;

"I kind of want to go with you… but I can't because everyone would make fun of us." She said as she drifted off her words showing she was depressed.

"How about' this, a proposition?" I ask as if I was trying to trying to woo her.

"I am listening." Rocky said intrigued.

"Well, when we get to the dance, and IF people are laughing at us I will tell them…. Oh, okay, I will tell them you are doing me a favor. So all the loser-ness would go to me." I said enthusiastically as if it was my best idea ever.

"No, I can't do that to you." She said sincerely which only frustrated me more, and then I grabbed her hand and said;

"But I want to."

**Omg finished another chapter, I will need fifteen reviews til then next chapter, and maybe that will give me some time to think. Also I hope you like how I tried out knew suggestions. Lastly,**

**PLEASE SEND SUGGESTIONS (sorry it's just I have been dealing with writer block lately) that includes you s0nnydays.**

**Review now please and thanks again for reading.**


	6. Stupid AN's

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Ok, well, don't you know when people are like I hate AN's and then they do one, well… SORRY! **

**Ok first of all for all the people who reviewed thanks a bill.**

**And for the people who asked I really didn't want 15 reviews but since I am graduating in two days, I thought I would be a quality 'procrastination' excuse but it is not. Btw, I am posting a new chapter on Friday, sorry, it's just… dude, I am graduating,.. THAT'S A GOOD EXCUSE!**

**Anyway, to the important stuff, I just found out that recently a person tried to commit suicide because people were leaving so many negative comments ON THIS SITE. **

**Well hopefully, I find out who it is and I will spread the word, and once you get it I would love for you to read his/her stories and write friendly review please.**

**NOW A LESSON ON CYBERBULLYING:**

**Dude, I really hate those commercials too, but still please think about it;**

**I mean ok when you are sending that mean review think about if that person killed themselves, think about their parents, having to call, his/her's cousin, grandma, friends,etc.**

**I KNOW IT IS SAPPY AND I REALLY HATE THOSE COMMERICALS BUT STILL.**

**And to end on a happy note Rocky, Gunther, the rest of the gang, and I will see you on Friday.**

**AND LUCKILY THAT WRITER WILL BE ALIVE TO SEE FRIDAY/**


	7. Why me?

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Ok, it's Friday!**

**I am getting right to the point with the chapter, but thanks to all the people who reviewed to this whole story; especially the previous chapter.**

**So here we go Chapter 6!**

**Recap:**

**Gunther's POV:**

"No, I can't do that to you." She said sincerely which only frustrated me more, and then I grabbed her hand and said;

"But I want to."

**End of Recap: **

**BTW; Gunther has become quite the heroine.**

**Rocky's POV: **

So I woke up this morning knowing that today is the day Gunther was going to tell everyone that he kissed me as the door opened. And honestly, I don't want him to suffer because of OUR rash decisions, but I guess it isn't my choice anymore. But then I thought about it;

I always thought it was going to be Gunther and Cece, not Gunther and Rocky I mean I think I might love Gunther,' WOW', but it just;

Why me? I thought he hated me, and then I thought he loved Cece, but he loves ME. And I know he can't get every girl at this school but why me? I mean he probably could have gotten Cece with a little more persistence.

But then, I couldn't take it anymore I got out of my bed and got ready.

Before I left I looked in the mirror, with a since of gratitude and pride, knowing Gunther loved me, and not Cece

When I got to school, I saw Deuce and Cece kissing by the nearest vending machine at the school.

'WAIT, ARE THEY DATING!'

Oh well, usually I would walk over to them and yell at them for not telling me but today, I didn't even mind. It was kind of relief knowing Cece and Gunther won't be together for a while.

GECE DIES AND RUNTHER PREVAILS!

Wait, 'Gece' and 'Runther'? I am turning into a hormonal, deranged teenager! Well it's not like I wasn't that before.

I stopped my roaming thoughts and went straight to my locker slowly; knowing school didn't start for another twenty minutes and Cece was busy. As I got to my ugly blue locker and….. I blanked!

I couldn't remember my locker combo!

'That's what I get for have a sugary filled breakfast this morning. Which mostly consisted of; Fruit Loops, Milk, Orange Juice, and Fruit Loops. Wow, Ty must be so mad. Luckily, I left before him. Hmm… let me think….

Omg, I remember. Okay… 18… past 36… okay back to 36….now opposite way to 6.

CLICK

"Omg, I worked!" I screamed doing a happy dance in the process, then realizing everyone was looking at me and I immediately stopped. And then I just buried my head into my locker until then comments stopped. Then something scratched my nose.

"RAT!" I screamed, drawing all of the attention back on me. I then I hesitantly looked in my locker only to see a note. Then I looked around; to see about twenty people expecting a rat in my locker.

I picked up the note and raised it in the air.

"False alarm everyone. It was a note, not a rat" I said slyly waiting for the laughter but only to see a bunch disappointed teenagers leaving.

"SOORRRYYYY!" I yelled sincerely but no one even looked back. Like in 'the boy who cried wolf.' The only difference was that I was a girl and called 'Rat.' I closed my locker disapprovingly at myself.

'Wait, I GOT A NOTE!'

It's probably from Gunther saying 'He loves me' or that he is still following through with his plan.

I really hope it is the first one.

So, I opened the note to see something, I haven't seen in a while;

**Dear Raquel Blue,**

**Miss me?**

**Well, I just I wrote this note to state the obvious; that you are the WORST dancer on Shake it up Chicago and you are freakishly tall. Also, I would love to say kudos to you, for getting Gunther. Even though we all know he is just waiting for Cece and Deuce to break up. And obliviously he is just using you. Oh well, we all know you never learn that he hates you; but we can still be friends. And since we all know you are going to need some of those soon; **

**MEET ME AT THE SHAKE IT UP STUDIO **

**TOMMOROW**

**AT MIDNIGHT.**

**p.s. You are probably thinking; why would I ever hang out with you? And the answer is because you will have no one left. **

**Love Always,**

**Anonymous**

'Omg, I can't believe this, the notes are back. This can't be happening. Then if I tell Gunther; he will be massively over protective and this note was so-'

My thoughts were interrupting by Gunther's voice.

I hastily started to make my way to the gathering crowd. And all I could think about is; how terrible Gunther's timing is. I mean first the note and now public humiliation?

This day keeps getting better and better. (Note the sarcasm.)

I walk up to the crowd, only to see a bunch of teenagers surrounding Gunther including;

Ty and Tinka- who were holding hands but when they saw everyone they quickly dropped hands and went to opposite sides of the circle.

There was also;

Cece and Deuce- looking dumbfounded with a whole bunch a lipstick of their faces.

Then there was me, regretting every second of this day.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to announce something important." Gunther said enthusiastically as he gave me the 'Are you proud of me' look? And I returned with an 'Omg, YOU ARE OUT OF YOUR MIND' smile.

"WHAT? ARE YOU AND ROCKY OFFICAL NOW?" An obnoxious boy yelled sporting a John Hughes High School lettermen's jacket. 'Jocks'

"NO, THAT'S NOT TRUE! I am the one who kissed Rocky. She doesn't even like me back." He started to yell then mumbled that last line. In return everyone looked at me and I looked back at them, dumbfounded. Then, they all looked at him, then back at me.

"Is this true?" The jock asked.

I was so in shock all I could do was nod and that is all a did do. Then after a one minute of awkward silence, everyone looked back at Gunther and started laughing. Even I could see the hurt in Gunther's eyes. Then snarky comments started to come out like;

"You really thought she would go for you?"

"Loser"

Then, Gunther couldn't take it all.

"IT'S NOT TRUE! SHE ACTUALLY LOVES ME BACK!" Gunther said sincerely and came over and grabbed my hand.

**Character's Aside (Rocky)**:

If someone asked me who realized it first, I could probably never give them a straight answer.

**Character's aside over: **

As Gunther grabbed my hand, he was stopped by something poking his hand; it was a crumbled piece of paper.

'Oh no!' I thought.

"What is this?" Gunther said stepping away from me, slightly smiling at me as if this was a joke. I now looked out to see about thirty kids staring at me quite inattentively.

"Gunther just giving it back." I said sincerely while trying to grab it out of my hand. But to no avail.

Gunther has already opened the note and he starts to read the note, and I can just see his smile turn to a frown. I start to see a tear shed from his eye.

"Rocky? How could who keep this from me? I thought you love me? And honestly, I thought I loved you back. _But I was way wrong. _And this note was right; not about you being tall, or the worst dancer, but saying that you are going to lose me today." Gunther said with his voice all cracky, then he dropped the note on the floor and he quickly exited the building.

I tried to go after him but I was stopped by Ty; who was holding me down. I turned around to see Cece and Deuce reading the note, then, looking at me very disapprovingly. I finally got out of Ty's grasp only to see about fifty people looking at me.

Then, I ran straight out of the building.

I don't really know where I am running to; it could possibly be my house, or Gunther's house, or even the library, but all I know is that we will find out soon enough.

In the end, the note was right and maybe, just maybe, I will be there tomorrow.

But all I want to know is;

Why me?

**Omg, I finished another chapter and I know the characters would never do this and there is still no Runther but I like it, it keeps the suspense going and I cross my heart by the end there will be so much Runther you wouldn't be able to stand it. Just not now.**

**Hope you enjoyed. Review now please.**


	8. Clearing the air

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Ok, I know it has been a while but I just can't stay away. I am getting right to the point with the chapter, but thanks to all the people who reviewed to this whole story.**

**So here we go Chapter 7!**

**Btw, I am winging it, so don't complain if it isn't my best.**

**Recap:**

**Rocky's POV:**

I don't really know where I am running to; it could possibly be my house, or Gunther's house, or even the library, but all I know is that we will find out soon enough.

In the end, the note was right and maybe, just maybe, I will be there tomorrow.

But all I want to know is;

Why me?

**End of Recap: **

**Rocky's POV: **

Why me?

I ran and I just kept running. I didn't really know where I was going but I guess my subconscious did because; I was led straight to my house.

Predictable.

So I got home, and apparently Ty was following me, because before I knew it Ty was banging on the door. I absolutely wouldn't let him in but then, when he threatens to call our father. I opened the door because that was a risk I just wasn't willing to take. (I don't even know why I did; I mean our parents are at a business trip in California)

I open the door to see a very concerned brother looking at me.

"Can you please let me in?" He asked gently, as I stepped aside the door. Then he looked at me.

I mean he just kept staring at me, all there was, was a teenage girl, who feels like the world crumbling around her. See nothing to stare at. I laughed at the thought.

"Wow, I actually haven't heard you laugh in a while." Ty said with that stupid concerned brother look on his faced.

I started to smile, then immediately stopped.

"Ty, I know we don't usually talk and all, but I really have no one else. And all I know for sure right know, is that you don't hate me, just please don't hate me!" I said with, you know, those sappy high pitched tones.

"Rocks, I would never, you're my little sis. I am here to protect you." He said reassuringly then he hugged me. Then he pulled away

"Rocky, Cece told me everything. (Pause) Why didn't you tell me, I could have protected you or something?" He said quite concerned.

"You sound like Gunther." I said while slightly laughing.

"Yea', what was with him today." Then I told Ty the WHOLE story, from the first note to the revelations. And afterward he looked so confused.

Then he stood up and said;

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because…. I really don't even know why I didn't tell anyone. I mean at first they were stupid little notes, but then they just manifested. I mean the notes did more damage to everyone else's feeling then mine." I said as I started to cry. Then his phone rang.

"Sorry sis, Ummm…. Hello? Oh I am so sorry babe, I will be right there." Ty said went to get his jacket.

Not even caring about the whole meaningful conversation we just had, I said;

"Wait, what? Who is _babe?" _I asked, I was very curious.

As he starts to walk out the door he says;

"Tinka." He said regretting it the moment afterward.

"WHAT?" I said, not mad at what he said but just surprised.

"Yea, I have to go meet her for our date at the pickle museum." He said and I really couldn't hear the last part because he was already in the hallway. Then he runs back to the door and says;

"Sorry, sis, can we talk about this later."

"Sure." I say as he closes the door again and walks away.

Then I locked the door and sat back on the couch and I could help but have a smirk on my face. Then I heard a loud banging on the door, so I ran and opened it, only to see Ty panting.

"Just to make this clear, 'No one, and I mean no one, needs to know we had this mushy conversation, right?" He said in his regular Ty tone.

"Right." I said trying to have a straight face but I really couldn't.

As he left, I thought about it and I decided to go and talk to Cece. But of course she had to put some make up on, I mean… * shudder*

**Cece's POV:**

So after school got out, I ran straight home, ignoring all the people who kept trying to ask me questions about Rocky.

As I got home, and boy was I sweaty, I see someone. Someone who I never thought would be outside my door.

Gunther Hessenheffer

"You know Rocky is just that way." I said pointing to the staircase, while panting.

"Good to know, but I am here to talk to you." Gunther said in his usual snarky tone.

"Fine." I said as I opened my door, he followed. Then I just sat on the couch in awe of the awkwardness.

"So…Gunther. You know you can sit down, right?" I asked sarcastically.

"Cece, I need to talk to you about Rocky." Gunther said in a stern voice.

"Okay.. Mr. GrounchyPants." I said under my breath.

"What?" He asked but I just looked at is if I heard nothing. Then he sat down next, and awfully close if I may add. But I guess since this is an important topic he had to.

"Cece, your Rocky's best friend right?" Gunther said looking at me with a hopeful sparkle in his eyes. Gross.

"Really, Really Gunther? You really wanna go there." I said challenging him.

"No, sorry, my head is a mess today. Cece, I am concerned about Rocky, I mean, I really like her, but she is just so…." He said agitatedly.

"Rocky." I smiled.

" You can help right? I mean I really like her, but too many things keep popping up that just keeping breaking us apar-… Look, I guess I am asking, _Should I even keep trying?_" He asked really sincerely.

Then I put my hand on Gunther's thigh. And yes it was gross, but it felt right for the moment.

"Gunther, of course you should try, I mean I know she can be annoying sometimes but you should just…" My beautiful, heart-felt speech was interrupted….. by Rocky.

**Rocky's POV:**

So, I decided to go and clear the air with Cece, I mean she deserves that much.

So it kind of took me a while, because as I was walking down the stairs I kept question myself. And with a new stair, there was any new question. Anyway, I got to her door, and I know she is home because I can hear her loud voice from out here.

I don't know how to greet her, really. Should I ring the doorbell, knock, just walk in? They should really make a handbook called _'How to greet you friend since she is mad at you and everyone knows secret.' _

Weird.

So I go straight for the doorknob and of course it would be open.

So I open the door only to see Cece and Gunther siting together, and Cece's hand on Gunther's thigh. Okay, Rocky don't overreacted, just be calm.

Oh what the heck, of course, I overreacted! Then I ran out of the room and slammed the door behind me.

No, I can't be a coward.

So I run back to the door and open it only to see Gunther's hand where the doorknob should be and Cece right behind him.

"We need to talk." I said as they slowly backed away, then we all sat on Cece couch together in unison and in awkwardness.

"We need to get all of these secrets out, and answer all of these unanswered question." Cece said clearing the air.

"But where do we start?" Gunther asked while sighing.

"Well who is the one hiding the secrets?" I said ominously.

**Me finished! Yea, and my butt hurts, oh well, also, sorry this was quite dreary and the funny thing is that my dad asked me where am I going with this story?**

**And I said;**

"**I have no idea."**

**But I like making it up as I go, it's fun. So please review now.**


	9. Zoning Out is really bad for you!

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So new chapter and I am really excited because a lot of people asked for an emotional Runther filled moment, and I don't know how I am going to do it but I know I will. And sorry it's late; I had an allergic reaction to my lip gloss. (Loser status, right?) Also, there is a character's aside in this chapter and please read it.**

**So … On with the show (or story) never mind…**

**So here is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy!**

**Recap:**

**Rocky's POV:**

"We need to talk." I said as they slowly backed away, then we all sat on Cece couch together in unison and in awkwardness.

"We need to get all of these secrets out, and answer all of these unanswered questions." Cece said clearing the air.

"But where do we start?" Gunther asked while sighing.

"Well who is the one hiding the secrets?" I said ominously.

**End of Recap:**

**Rocky's POV:**

"Well who is the one hiding the secrets?" I said ominously.

"That is an excellent question… Gunther would you like to start it off." Cece said enthusiastically. And we all faced our attention to Gunther.

"Start what off?" Gunther said looking really stupid, followed by Cece nudging him and the arm. And we all couldn't help but giggle.

"Fine I will go first…" He said know getting all serious.

"Okay… I am the one who stole Gary's hairspray…" He said as if he was taking a load off. His statement was immediately followed by Cece saying;

"I knew it!"

"Umm, aren't we getting a little off subject?" I said trying to get back on subject.

"Yeah, Rocky is right… So why did you do it?" Cece said turning her attention back to Gunther.

"Well Cece, Tinka and I had…" Gunther said fully engrossed in the conversation, but I cut him off by saying;

"Guys, if you can't take this seriously… then I should just leave." I said standing up and walking away.

"Rocky wait, I think I should just tell you the truth." Cece said looking as guilty as ever.

"What is it Cece?" I said, obliviously concerned and sitting back down. Cece even looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Deuce and I are …DATING. And Rocks, I am so sorry for not telling you, I mean we were going to… but it just wasn't the right time." She said as if she was saying they stole a crown jewel. Then Cece just looked at me expecting me to be furious, and before I could say anything Gunther said what we were all thinking…

"Are you kidding me? That's your secret? The whole school already knows, even some of the teachers know. Cece you really overreact, I mean you acted like you stole a crown jewel or something." Gunther said and he just couldn't stop laughing, and then Cece turned to me, only to see me laughing my butt off.

"Well then, what's your secret, Gunther?" Cece said all sassy and you could immediately see his face drop.

"Well…" He said as he sat up straight.

**Rocky's Thoughts; (worst time ever, right?)**

I know I was the person to ask for his secret, but do I really want to know? I mean he could be;

The Person Writing the notes.

In love with Cece.

He hates me.

He is a secret agent working for a super-secret agency that helps fight the world and this was a just a mission to stop the cafeteria ladies from serving food. (I mean the food is really gross.)

He not really twins with Tinka.

Or anything else

First of all, for **A**, I know he said he didn't write the notes, but that is what a person who wrote the notes would say. (I am right, you know?)

For **B**, it is a possibility I mean that would explain a lot, but the bad part about that is that I think I might be in love with him.

For **C**, anything is possible, I hope he doesn't hate me, but still.

And for **D**, I may have let my imagination get the best of me.

For **E**, well that would explain why he is nice and she is a she devil.

**Wait? Why I don't just listen to what he says? Duh!**

"Well, Rocky, I have put it out there, so how do you feel?" Gunther said as if he let a huge secret out in the open. And to be honest I have no idea what he just said.

I really need to stop zoning out.

"What?" I said I really confused.

And I saw Cece really happy but then really disappointed after I said 'what'. And Gunther, oh, Gunther right after I said 'what', he looked as if he was about to cry and then he just left.

"Gunther, wait!" I said as I stood up but he ran out to quickly and I turn around to see a disappointed Cece.

"What is wrong with him?" I said sitting back down and taking a chip out of the bag.

"What is wrong with you?" Cece said knocking the chip out of my hand.7

"What?" I said obliviously getting tired of the word. Then Cece stood up and looked at me and said;

"Gunther just told you he loved you and you just stood there for a minute and then just said what!" Cece said obliviously really mad.

"OMG, Gunther loves me." I said shocked then, I dropped everything and ran after him.

I kept running and running, it was like those old movies that go frame by frame in that brownish color and then, you know, a really slow and depressing song would be on.

I still kept running and I don't even know if half of the time I was paying attention to my task. I just kept thinking;

**OMG, GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER LIKES ME! AND I LIKE HIM BACK!** But I just lost him.

By that time I was in this huge park and I didn't know where, to go or where to look, but I kept going and I kept screaming his name like a lunatic.

After about five minutes of screaming, I yelled one more time, and I didn't think he would hear it, but I just had to try.

"GUNTHER!" I screamed sounding very hoarse. Then I sat on a bench and just started crying.

I mean I denied it so much, I liked Gunther Hessenheffer and he actually liked me back! But he will never know…

"Rocky?" Gunther said as I turned around.

He looked like he had just been crying, like me, but the difference was he was extremely calm. And I don't know if it was because of my blurry vision, or the fact that the sun had hit him perfectly… All I know is after looking at him in that moment, I knew I WAS DEFINENETILEY IN LOVE WITH GUNTHER.

"Gunther, I am so sorry..." I said as I stood up and the next thing I knew my lips were on top of his lips. And I have no idea how they got there and let's just say; I didn't mind…

At that moment, his soft lips were touching mine and I didn't care if; we were showing PDA, or about the notes, or about anything…

At the moment, kissing Gunther, I felt infinite like nothing could stop me.

**The end **

**WAIT, I DIDN'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING? **

**Anonymous' POV: **

So I guess this was supposed to be all mushy and all and this was supposed to be THE END but don't I get it a say in it?

And I say it isn't over, NOT EVEN CLOSE!

Love Always,

Anonymous.

**Okay, so for all the people who didn't get that last part of the chapter IT'S NOT OVER, and I am not even close to being done with this story, I am trying to get over 100 reviews but I hope you liked this chapter and See You Soon! **

**R&R**


	10. The Suspense Continues

**Hey, Hey, Hey! So I just got that thing that tells you how many people have read your story and I found out that 1,892 people have viewed my story and only 54 have reviewed. PLEASE REVIEW! (I don't even care if you send you review in five reviews by L-E-T-T-E-R-S.**

**OKAY, SO DOES THIS HAPPEN TO YOU?**

**(Sorry I have been watching infomercial, lately.)**

**Author: Sorry, I haven't posted in a week.**

**Reader: Omg, I totally forgot you were writing a story.**

**Author: So sorry, I was busy because I went to this exotic place, and I didn't have time.**

**Reader: Wait which story is this?**

**Author: So on with the story… Rocky's POV…**

**Reader: Was is even reading your story? …. Wait, I remember. **

**But all authors say it. Anyway, I wasn't busy…all I had was just a broken computer. Whatevs! On with the wanted story….**

**Recap:**

**Rocky's POV:**

"Rocky?" Gunther said as I turned around.

He looked like he had just been crying, like me, but the difference was he was extremely calm. And I don't know if it was because of my blurry vision, or the fact that the sun had hit him perfectly… All I know is after looking at him in that moment, I knew I WAS DEFINENETILEY IN LOVE WITH GUNTHER.

"Gunther, I am so sorry..." I said as I stood up and the next thing I knew my lips were on top of his lips. And I have no idea how they got there and let's just say; I didn't mind…

At that moment, his soft lips were touching mine and I didn't care if; we were showing PDA, or about the notes, or about anything…

At the moment, kissing Gunther, I felt infinite like nothing could stop me.

**The end **

**WAIT, I DIDN'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING? **

**Anonymous' POV: **

So I guess this was supposed to be all mushy and all and this was supposed to be THE END but don't I get it a say in it?

And I say it isn't over, NOT EVEN CLOSE!

Love Always,

Anonymous.

**End of Recap:**

**Anonymous' POV:**

Okay, so I know a lot of people are wondering who I am. (Do you think I am going to give in that easily?)

Nope.

If people ask me why I hate Rocky so much, I couldn't give a straight answer. I mean I am a really nice person, but when I think of Rocky Blue, just can't control myself.

I guess the sad thing is that I am so close to Rocky, and she doesn't even know that I am the one destroying her life, heck, no one knows. Except me and someone else.

**Gunther's POV:**

As I was walking hand and hand with Rocky, after our amazing kiss, thoughts just kept running through my head, thoughts like;

_I really like Rocky…._

_Are we dating?_

_What about the person writing the notes…_

_We didn't even go to the Fire and Ice dance… all that for nothing…_

But the most important…

_What is going to happen to us, when we go to school as a couple…_

But all my thoughts were interrupted by a squeaking redhead named Cecelia Jones.

**Cece's POV:**

So, after Rocky wen running out or the building, I was kind of bored, I mean I had nothing better to do, so I just took a nap. And right after I got comfortable in my bed… I hear someone walking in my house…

Could it be a robber?

Well I shouldn't really be worried then, I mean they chose our house. (This means they aren't that smart.)

I mean Mrs. Smith down the hall, is LOADED. But then I heard Rocky's voice.

Oh no, it's probably Rocky coming back here to sob in my arms, about how Gunther left.

It's not like I don't think they would last… it's just Gunther and Rocky, what are the odds of that happening? And I always thought he liked me… wait, am I jealous….nah, it's Gunther.

But I have a confession to make, I know this may sound really mean, but lately everything has been about Rocky. I mean I told her Deuce and I are dating and she didn't even say congrats, all she did was bring the attention back to her. I mean Rocky is my girl and all, it's just nothing is about me anymore… but I guess I shouldn't complain I mean she did endure me for about 10 years.

"Cece?" Rocky said as if she is looking for me.

"Coming!" I yelled outing a sigh at the end of it. Here we go… but then I heard something else… it was another voice. A boy's voice…

So I ran as fast as I could (without tripping) to the living room. I got there only to see Rocky and Gunther holding hands. I jumped up and down and said;

"OMG! ARE YOU TWO DATING!" I yelled as they simply nodded.

"Hey Rocky, um *looks at his watch*, I should be going soon,*He looks at his watch again*, okay, so I really need to go." Gunther said as he kissed Rocky on the cheek and he ran out the room.

Wait Rocky and Gunther kissing… Not an image I want to pursue.

"So… Rocky… you and Gunther…" I said not helping the awkwardness.

"Well, it all started with…Hey…uh… Cece, I have to go…" Rocky said and at first really happily, but then really distraught. And she exited the building not even caring for my response.

As she slammed the door…and I said;

"Uh… sure…no problem, it's not like I have to say anything." I said really depressed.

But who does Rock think she is?

Will she even have any time for me? With Gunther and all…

**Rocky's POV:**

I kind of felt sad since I just abandoned Cece like that. I mean I have no idea what am I doing…

Well, I think I am going to see Anonymous….

Crazy thought, right?

I mean at the moment I have friends, but what about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer. Wow, I sound really stupid.

**At 11:50 PM:**

Okay, so I am outside of the Shake It Up studio, and I am still contemplating whether to go into the building or not.

**Rocky's contradicting thoughts:**

**Key:**

Rocky

And

**Rocky Mean Inner Voice**

Should I go in? I mean I really want to know who the person who is sending me note is…

**Yeah, totally! And while you are at it maybe you could get killed by a maniac…no prob. I mean it is not like you have your boyfriend and best friend's feelings to worry about, WHEN YOU DIE!**

Wait, are me and Gunther really dating?

**Um, focus… I mean for all we know you are about to be killed at any moment.**

Why are you so mean to me I mean we are the same person…

**Just trust me on this one...**

And we all know where that got us last time.

**Man, you almost ruin a relationship with multiple people…and you get labeled.**

I really hate you….

**Ha! You hate yourself!**

You are so weird.

**Don't' mean you are so weird.**

**End of Rocky's Weird Thoughts (I mean she is basically talking to herself.): **

And then, let's just say Rocky got really frustrated, and a few words were exchange… but then she how much of an idiot she was being, and at midnight precisely… she walked into the building…

"Heeelllloooooo?" I said gently hoping that no one was there so I could leave as soon as possible. And there was no one.

Right as I was about to leave I saw a note, on the stage. And of course, I would pick it up… only to see that it was another note, oh joy!

**Dear Raquel Blue,**

**I honestly can't believe you showed up, or you wouldn't be reading this note. And I know you probably expected to meet me tonight… but that's just it. I really I don't want to have to hurt you… I mean we **_**ARE**_** friends, right? **

**Okay so on to business… so you are probably wondering why I hate you so much and I just want to get it out in the air, that I really don't hate you. It's just… well I can't really tell you my motives, because that would give it away. I guess am creating an ambiance.**

**Lastly, Rocky, I want to say sorry, I mean at first I wanted to just mess with your head… but then you got so many people involved and if I tell you who I am now… the whole gang will be mad at me. And now I can't stop now or my life will be ruined… and don't ask me how to help the situation… it can only go downhill for here.**

**Sorry,**

**Anonymous**

**And btw I am not leaving without a fight.**

After reading that note, I am so shocked.

I mean should I be feeling sorry for the writer?

**Anonymous' POV:**

So I guess it is out there… I am a sympathy vote. And I am not lying I mean the whole gang would be mad at me…but I have to keep going… _IT'S THE ONLY CHANCE I HAVE._

As Rocky read the note I was quite proud of myself…it was my longest one yet. And the funny thing is Rocky doesn't even know I am standing right above her… nothing can ruin this now…

"Rocky?" Voice said while opening the door to the studio…

WAIT, CAN THAT PERSON SEE ME!

NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT CAN'T BE OVER YET!

**Okay so end of the chapter, yay! I guess. And sorry if I took the suspense level to high for a Disney show. So I have some questions/ favors to ask you;**

**So…**

**Favor: Can you tell people about my story and leave suggestions to this chapter?**

**Also, can you do my poll?**

**(Question that I hope you answer in your review)**

**WHO DO YOU THINK ANONYMOUS IS? WHO DO YOU THINK MYSTERY VOICE IS? (And please answer the question, because I need ideas… I mean, I don't even know who anonymous is yet.**

**Please answer the questions and thanks for reading.**


	11. Not Stopping Now

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so many people reviewed telling me who they think anonymous will be… and honestly, I have no idea. So as I go along we will eventually find out together. And this chapter probably will be mostly in anonymous' POV, because I wanted to give you a few hints. But here is the chapter and I hope you like it.**

**Recap:**

**Cece's POV:**

But who does Rock think she is?

Will she even have any time for me? With Gunther and all…

**Rocky's POV:**

After reading that note, I am so shocked.

I mean should I be feeling sorry for the writer?

**Anonymous' POV:**

"Rocky?" Voice said while opening the door to the studio…

WAIT, CAN THAT PERSON SEE ME!

NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! IT CAN'T BE OVER YET!

**End of Recap: (Also, did you notice how if you were just reading the recap for the first time, how you could get mislead?)**

**Anonymous' POV:**

NO THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING! I CAN'T GIVE UP THIS SOON! WHO IS IT?

"Rocky?" Voice said again while walking into the studio.

"Yeah? Who's there?" Rocky said while sounding curious.

"Oh it's just me, Gary." He said now turning on the lights, and I really hope they don't look up or I am ruined.

"Oh, Gary, sorry you almost gave me a heart attack? Anyways, why are you here?" She said suspiciously, and trying to change the subject.

"Oh, I just left my track suit in the dressing room… But why are you here?" Gary said now walking up to the tall brunette.

"Uh… nothing… just … uh… getting my makeup…" She said putting on fake smile while running to a makeup bag and picking it up…

"Oh well-"

Let's just say they had a boring conversation about marketing for the show, and about half way through the conversation I just zone out and left.

When I got home I went straight to my room not even caring to talk to anyone.

I jumped on my bed and lied there and thought;

What am I doing?

Am I really this horrible?

Why am I doing this to Rocky, I mean we are friends, right?

I mean tonight was a really bad situation, and it can't happen again… I mean what if I did get caught… would everyone hate me forever? But there is a little part of me who wants them to find out so I can stop hiding.

And to all the people out there who think I am bad person… did you ever think that I was hurting inside? I should probably tell you how it all started…

One day, me and Rocky were hanging out, and let's just say we got into a heated argument… So that night I was still so furious from the way she acted… I wrote a note, a really mean note, and I put stamps, and her address on it, but I wasn't going to send it… I mean who could be so cruel.

The next day Rocky and I patched it out and I thought everything is back to normal… but it wasn't… Apparently, my mom sent the note by accident. And this is why I don't let her in my room.

Anyways, the day I found out about the notes, I had no other choice but to pretend I didn't know what was going on

And I know that if you were in this situation you wouldn't of continued the notes but in my freaky mind state, I did… I thought I had no other choice. And I really didn't want to hurt her but when everyone started to ask questions… I got flustered… and I guess it showed because the more fights Rocky and I got into, the harsher the notes were…

And actually I am surprised she hasn't figured it out yet, but I think I am going to tell her… tomorrow….

**The Next Day**

As I waked through the hallways of John Hughes High, I was so anxious… I mean I didn't even know when I was going to tell her…but I was.

As I turned the corner I saw the gang and I walked up to them and said;

"Hey everyone!" I said pretending like nothing was wrong and they replied…

"Hey, _" Yeah, I think I might leave that part out, I mean I wouldn't want you to find out just yet.

**Okay so here are little tidbits of the day…..**

**Deuce's POV:**

As I was I walking to first period I bumped into Rocky…

"Hey, Chica." I said enthusiastically.

"Oh, hi, Deuce." Rocky said as if she was depressed.

"Hey, Rocks… What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing… it's just I have been wondering lately… Why didn't you tell me about you and Cece dating?" She said curiously.

"Well, Cece didn't want me to…"

"But I am your best friend… I thought you would tell me everything?" She said sounding so innocent…

"Well, I was but you know how Cece gets…" I said trying to make a joke out of it.

"Yeah, but why are you doing everything she says?" Rocky said starting to sound angry.

"Dude, Rocky, why are you being this way?" I said while throwing up hands up.

"Oh gosh… sorry, Deuce it's just lately… Cece and I haven't been the closest and now I am realizing how much work she is." She said putting emphasis at the end of her statement.

"Um, Rocky…you know this piece of work you are talking about is my girlfriend…" I said starting to get angry…

"Oh Deuce…I am-"' Rocky started to say but she was drowned out by the bell, and we just looked at each other and then went into the classroom…

But I knew I was going to have to tell Cece everything.

**Cece's POV:**

So first period basically consist of me and Deuce passing notes, and I was surprised to find out what I did.

Deuce told me that Rocky said that I was a piece of work and that she wondered why he listened to me all the time.

First of all, I wouldn't say Deuce listens to me all the time…

Second, I can't believe Rocky would say that about me.

But I guess I have to go to the source and conveniently, the source was sitting right in front of me; so I got out my notepad…

**Notes Between Rocky and Cece**

**Cece:** Hi Rocky! I was just wondering… did you tell Deuce that I was a piece of work and that you wondered why he listened to me all the time?

**Rocky:** Kind of… I mean I didn't mean it like that…

**Cece:** Well then how did you mean it?

**Rocky:** I mean you always push me around, and now you are doing it to Deuce and I was just wondering why.

**Cece:** I do not push you or Deuce around!

**Rocky:** Oh then what do you do?

**Cece:** Why is it any concern to you… I mean he is my boyfriend not yours!

When Rocky saw that note, she got furious, and as she was furiously scribbling away at a note but before she could hand it to me, we got caught… so we gave up our notes and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

I guess with people do change, after all.

**Gunther's POV:**

As lunch was starting… I found Rocky so we could talk…

As we sat down to eat, I said;

"Hi" Wow smooth Gunther.

"Hi…" She said dragging out the statement as if she was suspicious.

"Oh…well, hi! Wow, I already said that, sorry. It's just Rocky, lately, you and I have been getting closer and all I want to know is; what is this? Because I am really confused… and I know that I have made it clear to you that I like you, and I think you like me back… and if you do, that is great! But if you don't well…" I ranted while making hand gestures.

"Gunther I am so sorry, but-"We were interrupted by Ty, Tinka, Cece, and Deuce sitting down. And I don't know if they came at a good time or not…

After everyone was seated, I looked back at Rocky for an answer but she had her head down and she looked embarrassed.

Well, I guess I know my answer. **(A/N: Okay didn't that make you little hear melt.)**

**Tinka's POV:**

Shortly after we were all seated at the table, Gunther runs out of there looking like he was about to cry. Wimp.

But I do have sisterly obligations. So I followed Gunther, and just as I was about to leave, I turned around and said;

"Hey Ty, nice sister you've got there." I said before running out of the cafeteria.

**Ty's POV:**

"Hey Ty, nice sister you've got there." Tinka said before running out of the café, and of course as her complicated boyfriend, I had to go and chase her but before I didn't I turned to Rocky and said;

"Nice going, _sis_."

**Rocky explains it all**

By the way today is like the worst day for me and everything is getting blown out of proportion.

**What happened with Deuce and Cece:**

Okay so I might have overreacted, but come on we all know it; Cece totally takes advantage of me. And all I want to know is why they didn't tell me? And now Cece basically hates me, ugh, teenage drama…

**What happen with Gunther, Ty and Tinka:**

Okay so Gunther was ranting, which I found so adorable… but when I saw Cece come through the door I knew I had to leave but before I could ask Gunther for a range check on this little convo, they had already sat down. And I got so embarrassed, so I just put my head down to avoid drama. But we all know that drama follows me everywhere, and before I knew it;

Gunther had left about to cry

Tinka was mad at me for almost making Gunther cry

And Ty was mad because I made Tinka mad.

But no one even cared enough to hear what I have to say….

**Anonymous' POV: **

**10:25 pm**

Ugh, Rocky made me so furious! And just as I was about to tell her who I am. I think I another note is in order;

I feverishly punched out this note;

**Dear Raquel Blue,**

**I think I should reveal something to you. I am one of your best friends… and the funny thing is, I was going to tell you who I was. But after today's events, let's just say, (and don't take this the wrong way)**

**But I hate you right now!**

**And now, I know that I am not stopping anytime soon.**

**Loath Always,**

**Anonymous**

**Did that give you any hints to who it could be?**

**Also, when I am done with this story, I will be writing more, so please stay updated…**

**Also, to all the people who review thanks… it means so much to me.**

**So see ya next time, I guess.**


	12. Kiss You Two!

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so many people reviewed telling me who they think anonymous will be… and I thought about it, and how messed up would it be if Gunther was Anonymous. VERY! Anyways, so here is my story and sorry for the late updates. Lastly, sorry that I made everyone mad at Rocky, and all of it will be resolved, it's just I thought that if everyone was mad at Rocky at some point… that it would be harder to tell who anonymous is. Also check me out on twitter: EbonyFlowerGirl**

**Recap:**

**Cece's POV:**

When Rocky saw that note, she got furious, and as she was furiously scribbling away at a note but before she could hand it to me, we got caught… so we gave up our notes and didn't talk to each other for the rest of the day.

I guess with people do change, after all.

**Gunther's POV:**

"Oh…well, hi! Wow, I already said that, sorry. It's just Rocky, lately, you and I have been getting closer and all I want to know is; what is this? Because I am really confused… and I know that I have made it clear to you that I like you, and I think you like me back… and if you do, that is great! But if you don't well…" I ranted while making hand gestures.

"Gunther I am so sorry, but-"We were interrupted by Ty, Tinka, Cece, and Deuce sitting down. And I don't know if they came at a good time or not…

After everyone was seated, I looked back at Rocky for an answer but she had her head down and she looked embarrassed.

Well, I guess I know my answer. **(A/N: Okay didn't that make you little hear melt.)**

**Anonymous' POV: **

**Dear Raquel Blue,**

**I think I should reveal something to you. I am one of your best friends… and the funny thing is, I was going to tell you who I was. But after today's events, let's just say, (and don't take this the wrong way)**

**But I hate you right now!**

**And now, I know that I am not stopping anytime soon.**

**Loath Always,**

**Anonymous**

**End of Recap **

**Two Days have passed.**

**Rocky's POV****:**

Okay so I don't know if you have noticed, but for me, the past few days have sucked. I mean luckily I was managed to patch it up with Cece and Deuce as usual. But next is the biggest one of all; Gunther. Also, Ty and Tinka, but I think that is more of all a package deal with Gunther.

So basically the only guy in my life right now is Deuce. *Shiver.*so I should probably fill you up, on what happen with Gunther;

**Rocky Explains It All ( Again):**

Okay so ever since Gunther and I had that little debacle… he hasn't said anything to me, which is an inconvenience for me. Not only because I like him, but our Pride and Prejudice is book report due tomorrow. I mean we practiced a lot but since he hasn't talked to me in a few days, I don't even know if we are still doing that project.

And I knew that I need to make up with him soon, because mama don't get any F's. (Well and the me loving Gunther part.)

So, early this morning, I sucked up my pride and went over to his house to apologize. So I ran the doorbell, and guess who answered the door. Gunther? No. It was Tinka, and all I got out of Tinka was a face full of door.

So basically I am going to have to wing it, for one of the biggest projects of my grade.

Yay.

Also, to add onto this parade of despair, you should probably know that the big dance is coming up, and guess who is one of the people going solo.

Me? Well you guessed correctly.

But I guess since it is a masquerade ball, I can probably hide my face from my despair.

**The Next Day**

So, when I got to school I tried looking around for any signs, of Gunther but of course he was avoiding me, but I knew this was going to be now or never. I mean Gunther and I are kissing at the end of the song, right?

**Gunther's POV:**

So I was sitting in boring class, and you are probably thinking that I would be paying attention, right? Wrong. Even though I am mad at Rocky, all I can do is just stare at the tall beauty. I mean it would be a little easier to be mad at her if she was ugly. Just Saying.

So as I was watching all of these terrible book reports, it dawned on me. What you ask? THAT I HAVE TO KISS ROCKY! I mean no way and I going to be able to keep my rough exterior when I am kissing such a beautiful exterior.

Anyways, the class ran through quite quickly and we still haven't gone, and I thought that there was actually a possibility that Rocky and I wouldn't go. I mean there was only room for one more report, and there we five groups left. I can totally breathe easier now, I mean there is no way she is going to pick us.

"Umm, Gunther and Rocky your next." Mrs. Hemm said.

You got to be kidding me.

**Rocky's POV:**

Okay so I am basically going to sum up how are dance is doing so far.

Well, first we underestimated the space we would get, but we improvised.

Second, we had these amazing flowing dance moves, and we executed them perfectly, but it still just looked like to people dancing, no emotion nothing.

So, now all that is left is he picks me up and once he lowers me to his eye level… then we kiss.

So, I am up in the air, and he is lowering me, and then he leans in and let's just say it wasn't the most meaningful kiss, but boy can Gunther kiss. So, once he put me down, I was so dazed, I couldn't stand it.

**Gunther's POV:**

So after that amazing kiss, we just went to our seats, and for about a minute I couldn't stop staring at her, and I would of continued but the bell rang and I knew what I had to do.

After class, as she was walking out, I quickly followed her.

"Hey Rocky?" I asked as politely turning her around.

"What?" She asked annoyingly. And when she turned around the way her brown locks moved so flowingly… wait, focus Gunther!

"Umm, so I was wondering, if you… you know… wanted to go to the dance with me?" I asked shyly.

"And why would I go you with you? I mean you haven't even talked to me…ever since the… the whole misunderstanding." She said sassily but she softened her voice at the end.

"Because you still like me?" I asked trying to put on a fake smile.

"Jerk" She mumbled as she turns to leave, but then she abruptly turns around and kisses me.

I was so startled, but I still continued to kiss her. My eyes just started to flash through a parade of emotions; surprise, fear, anger, vulnerability, happiness, and finally - surrender. So then, I wrapped my arms around her waist and just kissed her. And when we stopped I just looked at her dazed.

Then she just walked away, but first she turned around and said;

"I would love to go to the masquerade ball with you." She said as she just turned around and started to walk away. ( Think about Rocky walking backwards, giggling while she plays with her hair.)

I mean this is so unlike her, but I really don't mind.

But the only question on my mind was;

Are there words in the English dictionary that could define that kiss?

**(A/N: By the way the kiss scene was not my own, but I tried to make it my own as much as possible. Hoped you liked it.)**

**Anonymous POV:**

Okay, so I am making it official. Tomorrow night is the night, when I make my final move on Rocky, and then I will reveal myself to her.

I mean I know you guys are all sad that I am revealing myself, but I do think it's time. But how I make this special is a whole different story.

As I was deciding my final move, I was also thinking about how I could make this last time momentous. But I felt that in honor of the last time, a note is in order.

**Dear Raquel Blue,**

**This is anonymous here, and I just wanted to tell you that I will see you tomorrow night, at the masquerade ball. And don't you just love how cliché this is playing out?**

**Anyways, I just thought you should know that tomorrow, I am revealing myself to you. And let's just say what I have planned for you is momentous.**

**Love Always,**

**Well I guess you are going to figure that out soon.**

**Rocky's POV:**

Oh no.

**So, sorry for the OOC, but I thought it was in order; to give you gives some Runther loves. **

**So down to business.**

**Okay, so about 3 to 4 more chapters to go and I really hope you like it. Also, I really would like you guys to send story suggestion on what kind of Runther stories you would like to see. Cause I really want to do more Runther. Anyways, sorry that this wasn't my best; it's just I am at a party right now and I really can't focus. Lastly, review please with your thoughts and suggestions.**


	13. The Big Reveal!

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay, so I know I haven't updated in a while, but I just moved. And the best part about it is; I got this huge room, with the best Wi-Fi in the house. So yay! I will be updating all my stories today, and I will make them extra-long. Also, did anyone notice that in shake it up made in japan, how when Tinka got arrested, Rocky had her hand on Gunther's shoulder while they waiting in the police office? (sorry, I keep track of the little things.**

**So on with the story;**

**BTW: This is two-parted, then there will be an epilogue. Then maybe a sequel.**

**Recap:**

**Gunther's POV:**

I mean this is so unlike her, but I really don't mind.

But the only question on my mind was;

Are there words in the English dictionary that could define that kiss?

**Anonymous' POV:**

**Dear Raquel Blue,**

**This is anonymous here, and I just wanted to tell you that I will see you tomorrow night, at the masquerade ball. And don't you just love how cliché this is playing out?**

**Anyways, I just thought you should know that tomorrow, I am revealing myself to you. And let's just say what I have planned for you is momentous.**

**Love Always,**

**Well I guess you are going to figure that out soon.**

**Rocky's POV:**

Oh no.

**End of Recap **

**Rocky's POV:**

Okay so tonight is the night that I go out with Gunther for the first time. And you think I would be happy, right?

Wrong.

Did I forget to mention that this person, who is ruining my life, is also going to be there?

Yeah, it is kind of a doozy. But, there is one more thing that I am worried about; telling everyone. I really don't know what to except I mean the last time I showed a hint of liking for Gunther, I was LAUGHED out of a building. But this is how I think they will go;

**Rocky's Delusional Thoughts of how her friends would React to her and Gunther and this is a very long title:**

**Deuce:**

"Hey, Deuce!" I say as I walk up to the Cuban in leather.

"Hey, Chica" He says with a smile on his face as he turns toward me.

"Okay, I admit it, I LIKE GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER! Now stop pressuring me!" I blurt out.

Then Deuce slowly backs away from me.

**(Okay, so I think I might go in a less crazy direction, but it could happen)**

**Tinka:**

"Hi, Tinka" I say as I walk up to the girl in Glitter.

"What!" She asks in an angry tone.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you that I like Gunther, and we are kind of dating." I say shyly.

Then she just laughs, and between laughs she says; "Wow, *laugh* you Americans get funnier and funnier! *laugh*" And walks away laughing, and I mumble to myself;

"Yeah, it was totally joke." I mumble sarcastically.

**(Okay, that was probably my most realistic one yet.)**

**Ty:**

"Hhhheeeyyyy, Ty." I say extending the statement.

"What up, sis!" He says while he continues to play his video games.

"I like Gunther." I blurt out, wow, I need to get better at this. Then Ty stops his video game and just looks at me.

"Awkward…" I say.

**(Maybe the world will be better, if I just don't tell Ty, right?)**

**Last but not least Cece:**

"Hey, hey, hey!" I say as I entered the Jones residence through the window.

"Hey, Rocks. What's up!" She says as we both sit down on the couch.

"Cece, I need to tell you something about Gunther and I." I said slowly as I looked down at the ground.

"Ugh, what did he do now? I mean lately, he has been hanging out with us, and it's so weird. I mean he is totally loser." She said and with that I was speechless.

**(I can't tell her now.)**

**End of Rocky's Delusional Thoughts of how her friends would React to her and Gunther and this is also very long title**

Wait Cece is my best friend she wouldn't care, if she knew he liked me and especially if she knew I liked him, right? I guess it is the moment of truth, I guess I should go tell her.

I hoped out of my window, I went straight down the fire escape as slowly as humanly possible. I mean I am pretty sure an ant beat me.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I say as happily as I could, then I entered the Jones residence through the window.

"Hey, Rocks. What's up!" She says as we both sit down on the couch. And she had this huge grin on her face and I had a feeling it would end soon.

"Cece…" Then I looked at her bright face, and of course she would be oblivious to my feelings. But, I was going to tell her the truth…

"Ugh… G-Are you excited for the dance?" I say totally chickening out.

And let's just say the next half an hour, was filled of her nonstop talk about her dress and Deuce. I mean seriously, that girl talks a lot, I'm not even sure if she took a breath.

I couldn't take it anymore; I need to tell her, it was _NOW OR NEVER._

"Cece, I need to tell you something about Gunther." I said slowly as I looked down at the ground regretting everything I have already said.

"Ugh, what did he do now? I mean lately, he has been hanging out with us, and it's so weird. I mean he is totally loser. (I tried to say something but she cut me off) And the uber weird thing is that he acts like he is our friend or something. But, he's not." She said and I was speechless and I instantly felt my heart drop.

"I can't believe this is happening..." I said to myself.

"What?" Cece said still oblivious of the conversation I am trying to have with her right now…

"Cece… Gunther likes…-" I was going to say "me" but then Cece cut me off and said;

"OMG! Everything makes since now!" She says, wait, she understands! This is amazing!

"Wow, Cece, I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you… So you are fine with it…?" I said hoping for a yes.

"Yeah, I mean it's a little weird. But he did like me before…" She said.

"Yeah, I am happy and…What do you mean by he liked you before…" I said, now really confused…

"Well, you obliviously are trying to tell me that; Gunther likes me." She said before giving me that 'duh' look.

"Wait, Cece no, I am trying to tell you that Gunther likes me…" I said, now realizing that she is really dumb.

"Oh come on, Rocky be realistic." She say as she stands up and walks away to get a glass of water, and I followed her and then said;

"Cece, what is that supposed to mean?" I said while doing my signature head roll.

"All I am saying I is that; Gunther goes for girls like me, not you…" She says then gives me that ' I am so much more prettier than you' look.

As I start to walk away backwards, I say;

"I can't believe you Cece; a best friend wouldn't say that. And by the way, Gunther and I actually are going to the dance together. But who knows, he might just be trying to get closer to you." I said sarcastically before walking out and with that; I ran upstairs to my room, locked the door and cried.

"Worst day ever."

**Gunther's POV:**

It was about two hours before the big masquerade ball, and I was just about to jump into the shower when I heard a knock on the door. So I walk up to door, and I open it; only to seeing a crying Rocky, and a note in her hand, I just knew this was not going to turn out well.

"Rocky, what are you doing here? Is it because of the note?" I asked as my curiosity overwhelmed me. She just smiled breathlessly and then she her shook her head.

At first, I didn't know what to do, so I did the first thing that popped into my mind…

"Would you like to come in?" I asked while moving out the way of the door, and she just laughed and walked in. Then she sat on our huge leather couch, and handed me the note. And at first I wasn't sure if I should open it, but I did it, _for her._

**Dear Raquel Blue,**

**This is anonymous here, and I just wanted to tell you that I will see you tomorrow night, at the masquerade ball. And don't you just love how cliché this is playing out?**

**Anyways, I just thought you should know that tomorrow, I am revealing myself to you. And let's just say what I have planned for you is momentous.**

**Love Always,**

blank

**Well I guess you are going to figure that out soon.**

I was so shocked, I didn't know what to say… correction, I knew exactly what to say…

"You know what we have to do right?" I said as I sat next to her. She looked up for the couch and she turned to me and said;

"We have to go, find out who anonymous is, and the rest is undetermined." She said as she looked back at the couch.

"Well, I was going to say throw away the note, but your plan works too." I said as an attempt to humor her, and I guess I did, because she gave me that beautiful smile. And for a while it felt like everything was going to be okay, but I knew it wasn't.

And I guess she realized that the same time I realized it, because she stood and said;

"Well, I have to go get ready for the dance." She said as she walks away and as she opens the door, I say;

"Uh, I will see you there, meet me in the renaissance room." And with that she left.

**(A/N: Imagine at the masquerade ball, having each classroom turned into a different theme like; the bubble room, the renaissance room, the glitter room, etc. (that's just how I would want my dance to be like.)**

**Thirty minutes before the dance**

**Rocky's POV:**

I got out of the shower to and put on my dress. I was wearing a long white dress with no sleeves, and a shiny silver belt (you add accessories in your mind if you want) My hair was in a tight low bun, with a strand of wavy hair wore down. (like you know what girls do with their bangs, whatever.) Also, I had an elaborate white mask that covers my whole face, who know the ones with the sticks attached to it.

I looked into the mirror, and all I saw was this girl in a dress.

At first, I was amazed at the fact that my reflection looked happy, cause I knew I wasn't. I mean about a month ago, I was the goody two-shoes( sorry for typing) and now I am about to meet my harasser. I have so many questions;

Like Why? And who? What next? I don't know if take this any longer. Oh my gosh, what will the school think of me? My parents? Then I sat on my bed and started to cry.

"I can't do this." Then I looked at the mirror, and not only did I see me I saw Ty right behind me.

At first I was scared but then I said;

"Ty…" I said as I stood up and tried to pretend like I wasn't crying.

"I know "He said as he started to walk closer to me.

"How do you know?" I said confused.

"I read the note, last night." He said. Then I just cracked;

"I know Gunther says that I should go, but what happens afterward? What happens when the whole school finds out?" I said starting to cry harder.

"It's fine Rocks you don't have do this." He says as he hugged me.

"I just don't know what to do."

"It's okay, none of us do."

**At the dance, by the way she redid her make up**

So I came.

I was waiting in the renaissance room, as nervous as ever, I mean this was the big reveal! Well, at least one of them. As I waited I saw basically everyone, and they all looked beautiful even Cece, but there was still no sign of Gunther.

**Analysis on how everyone looked, and don't skim through this ( its important!):**

**Cece's Outfit:** A mid- thigh lime green dress, like the one she wore on party it up, but lime green. A cheap white mask, that goes over the eyes.

**Deuce's Outfit:** A lime green suit (weird right?) with a white tie, hair slicked back. A cheap black mask, that goes over the eyes.

**Tinka's Outfit:** A long pink dress, similar to Rocky's in length of dress. A mask similar to Rocky's but pink and bedazzled.

**Ty's Outfit: **A Black suit with a pink skinny tie. A cheap black mask, that goes over the eyes.

**Done! Now back to the story.**

After about 15 minutes, there was still no sign of Gunther. Was he scared? But all I knew was that I was stuck in a room, with Cece and Deuce and their stupid matching outfits. But hey, when all else fails, eat!

And I luckily there was a huge chocolate fountain.

After about 5 minutes, I ate so much chocolate I couldn't stand it, and I felt like I was going to hurl. Or was it the fact the Cece and Deuce were sucking faces right in front of me.

And, I know I said I was going to wait for Gunther, but I just had to get out of there. As I made a beeline to the door, I noticed something. Oh yeah, the door was locked. No matter how hard I push and pull, nothing! And I would have called for help, but with the whole no cell phone policy and the music being so loud, no one could hear us.

Then I realized what was happening, so I looked around the room, only to see a; chocolate fountain, some chairs, and Cece and Deuce pushing on the door, screaming for help.

But there was something that caught my eye; a note.

**Dear Raquel Blue, **

**This is it, I am here to reveal myself to you…I mean this going to be so special! And it's not like you made it hard for me. All I had to do was;**

**Give you the note, making you want to come to the dance.**

**Getting in an argument with you, which led me to Gunther's house.**

**As you close the door, I go in and tie him up.**

**Wear your favorite color.**

**And lock you in a room with me.**

**Now Turn around.**

Turn around slowly, trying to put all the pieces together in my head…When I turn around all I see is…

Cece.

And Cece was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**Tada! I hope you loved this cliffy, and I promise to update soon! Also, please tell me what you want for me to do next. And sorry for the OOC. Well, thanks for reading.**


	14. Finale

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**First, sorry that I gave you that cliffy then didn't post. It's just because I just started high school and I have written three essays, done 15 math assignments, and I have done four projects and I have had 6 test already. So sorry, I haven't been able to get on my computer. So it sucks, but for the few hours that I am not busy, I will write this finale, and I hope you like it.**

**Recap:**

**Gunther's POV:**

"Well, I have to go get ready for the dance." She said as she walks away and as she opens the door, I say;

"Uh, I will see you there, meet me in the renaissance room." And with that she left.

**Rocky's POV:**

**Dear Raquel Blue, **

**This is it, I am here to reveal myself to you…I mean this going to be so special! And it's not like you made it hard for me. All I had to do was;**

**Give you the note, making you want to come to the dance.**

**Getting in an argument with you, which led me to Gunther's house.**

**As you close the door, I go in and tie him up.**

**Wear your favorite color.**

**And lock you in a room with me.**

**Now Turn around.**

Turn around slowly, trying to put all the pieces together in my head…When I turn around all I see is…

Cece.

And Cece was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

**End of Recap:**

**Rocky's POV:**

As my eyes fluttered open, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a dark room, with Cece. I was sitting on this cold floor, and my head was throbbing immensely. Where am I? But I guess my location wasn't really my biggest worry at the moment. Maybe it was the fact that my best friend in the whole entire world, was basically trying to destroy me, but why?

I looked up to see Cece pacing back and forth, biting her nails. When she looked in my direction, I pretended like I was sleeping. When I opened my eyes again I saw Deuce walk up to _her_.

"Seriously, Cece what's going on?" He asked. Was he just as confused as me?

"We were going with the plan." Cece said getting more and more nervous by the second.

"No, you told me that the plan was going to be to tell Rocky and beg forgiveness."

"I can't now, I mean after everything that has happen, I just can't expect her to forgive me." She said now pointing at me. Then she walks over to me and says;

"I am so sorry, Rocky. What I am about to tell it you will hurt a lot, but I have too…" As she was about to tell me the secret, Deuce cut her off.

"Look, Cece, this is going way out of hand, you can't tell her now!" He says now pointing at me.

I couldn't take it anymore, the suspense was killing me.

"Tell me what?" I said now getting the courage to stand up.

"Deuce, could you leave us for a second please." Cece said now walking closer to me. And it's weird, a few hours ago I would be happy to talk to my best friend, but right now I am terribly afraid of her. Once, Deuce was out of earshot, she said;

"Hey, Rocky. Umm… let me explain." She said already starting to cry, and then she tried to grab my hand but I pulled away.

"Go on, please explain how you were my best friend a few months ago, and now you are basically trying to kill me. I mean what did I do that was so bad?" I asked confused.

"Wow, Rocky, you really don't know what you did wrong? You did everything wrong! Week after week we would have an argument, and then we would 'resolve it', but I never forgot it. Week after week, it's been my fault for everything, and you know what Rocky, after a while you can kind of crack. So you should basically be asking yourself why?" She said starting to scream.

"Really Cece, you are really going there? You know why I am blamed you for everything? Because you were always at fault. You were always trying to help me, but you were just ruining us!" I said loudly.

"Rocky, all I was trying to do; was help you." She said now starting to cry.

"Yeah, Cece you did always try to help me, but the thing is I didn't need help! I mean how many times can I say that, for it to sink in. But this time, it wasn't my fault, you were the one at fault. How could you sink so low?" I said now putting the blame on her.

"I am so sorry, Rocky." She said trying to get the sympathy vote.

"Just tell me why, why would you try to ruin my life, why?" I asked really hoping for the truth.

"I didn't mean to do this." Cece said starting to sob more.

"Really, Cece. All the notes that you sent me were an accident, you basically kidnapping me was an accident?"

**Cece's POV:**

"NO, no, Rocky you've got all wrong. I was mad at you one day, so I wrote a note, and then my mom accidentally sent it." I said thinking that it would correct everything.

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better? The fact is that you still kept sending them, why couldn't you just tell me the truth?" She said starting now getting real angry.

"Please, just let me explain."

"What Cece? What could you possibly tell me that would make any difference?"

I knew I was going to have to tell her sooner or later. But I just couldn't say it, but I had a note planned, so I gave it to her.

"Oh, so the way you apologized for making the notes, is with another note?" She said confused.

"Just read it." I said nervously knowing she wouldn't be happy with what she was about to find out.

**Rocky's POV:**

I opened the note cautiously.

**Dear Rocky,**

**It's Cece here, I know you are probably mad at me, for being the note writer. But I should tell you something; it's about Gunther. Gunther is keeping a secret from you; I overheard him saying that her doesn't actually like you. I know you probably don't believe me, but it's true. I would never lie to you.**

**Love, **

**Cece**

Is this true? No it can't be, it just can't.

"I don't believe you, I mean you're not my most reliable source." I said trying to hide the fact that I was second guessing myself.

"Well, think about it Rocks, one week he hates you and the next he loves you?" She said and she did have a point. Wait, does he even like me? Do I even like him? Well, of course I do.

"Wait, what did he actually say?"

"Well, he was telling Tinka about how he never liked you, how you will always be an enemy to him, how he was pretending to like you so that he could ruin you once and for all." Cece said and for the first time in weeks, I actually believed her. I know I didn't want to, but I did, and I am so confused.

**No POV's:**

Rocky stood there dumbfounded trying to figure out what actually happen, but Cece was growing impatient.

"Rocky, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. And I am so sorry that it is." Cece said and with that Cece ran into Rocky's arms, and then just hugged and cried. And yes it was cliché but they needed to.

But then something erupt happen, the door to the room that they were in was knocked down. And guess who was on the other side of that door…

**Rocky's POV:**

"Gunther?"

Gunther then ran to Rocky and said;

"Oh my gosh Rocky, are you okay ? I mean I was so worried about you. Wait, I thought you were here with the note writer, where is he or she?" Gunther said confused, and the sad thing is that a few minutes ago, I would of ran into his arms, but now I just want to run into the opposite direction. But before I could run, or even just say anything…Cece beat me to it.

"Look Gunther, I was the one writing the notes the whole time, and Deuce was the one who knew about it."

"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ROCKY? HOW COULD YOU HURT SOMEONE SO MUCH? "Gunther yelled, but I just had to say something.

"Gunther, stop yelling at her! I mean you the one who hurt me the most! " I yelled now catching him off guard.

"What? She the one who, who ruin your life!? "He said not knowing whether to be mad, or sad.

"Yes, Cece did try to ruin my life, but at least she didn't pretend fall in love with me."

I made my decision to believe Cece; I just hope it was the right one. As I was walking out of the room, Gunther called after me;

"Wait, no, Rocky! You weren't supposed to find out! (starts to cry) Please let me explain." He called after me.

"Wait! Cece wasn't lying? It's really true?" I said now starting to really cry. Gunther looked like he was about to crumble at any moment.

But I on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore.

"Um…uh… I'm…going to go. "I said breathlessly slowly backing away.

"Uh, yeah, I will go with you." Cece said starting to walk towards me, but before she could talk another step, I said;

"Cece, just could you told me this secret, doesn't mean I forgive you. (Turns to Gunther) And Gunther, I hate you. I hate both of you."

And with that I walked out of the room, and I kept going, till' I was safe in my bed, where no one could hurt me. Well, I hope so.

**A few weeks have past.**

**Ty's POV:**

So let me break down everything that has happen to my little sis.

So a few months ago, she got these weird letters from Cece saying al these bad things. And then she fell in love with Gunther for some reason, and then she found out something about something, or something.

All I know is that; Deuce and Cece come to our house every two hours to say sorry, which is when Rocky zones them out. And well, I haven't seen Gunther in a while, but that's just because he is afraid to talk to us. And because of that I haven't seen Tinka in a while, which sucks. But I know that I should be comforting my little sis, I mean if I found out that the person that I am in love with still hated me, or that my two best friends, thought it would be fun to write mean notes and send them to me. And to top it all off, my dad kept yelling at Rocky, because she skept a few classes, while she was dealing with all of that.

But in my opinion, I think that everyone is just being selfish, I mean all this bad stuff is happening to her, and everyone is only worried about if she will forgive them or not, I mean no one has even asked if she is okay or not.

Diiiinnnng Doooonnnnngggg!** (A/N: I guess that is a bell)**

"Coming" I said with a slight harshness in my voice, because it was probably Cece and Deuce coming for their hourly pleading.

I was surprised not to see the red head, and eyebrows. But I was more surprised at the fact, the I was face to face with the boy who broke my sister's heart. I immediately tried to slam the door shut, but I was met with Gunther and his foot in the crack of the door.

"Please let me just talk to Rocky. Please." Gunther said with pleading eyes.

"Ummm, no." I said trying to push the door shut.

But something topped me, I could say it was awesome hospitality, but no it was the voice of my sister

"No, let him in." Rocky said and obliviously I was confused, but not as much as much as Gunther.

"Really?" Gunther said.

"Yeah, we need to talk." She said as she gestured towards her room, and he followed.

**In Rocky's Room:**

**Rocky's POV:**

"Gunther, I am going to ask you one more time, is it true?" I asked, and I don't know why I keep asking but I need to know.

Gunther started to shaking his head no, but then he said;

"Uh, yes."

"But why? Why would you do this to me? I mean I know we were enemies, but I didn't think you would take it this far." I said still totally confused, and broken hearted.

Gunther gestured or her to sit down, and she did.

"Okay, so I know this might sound terrible. But yes, at first, it was a simply pranking, where I was going to find out one of you secrets and tell the school. But that day that I saw all those notes, I realized I really care about you. And I know that you probably won't ever forgive me, but I want you to know that I will always love you." He said , and sadly the only thing I could think of was to…

**Gunther's POV:**

She kissed me! Oh my freaking goodness, that was amazing. Man I love her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**The end**

**I am still here… **

**Anonymous' POV:**

'I love you?' Are you kidding me? After all I did to break them up they are still together? Well, I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, when I tell them that I was blackmailing Cece and Deuce to pretend to be me. I hope they like that.

**Okays so I finished, and I have planned not to do a epilogue, but my sequel should be up next week, so for all the people who read this, follow me so you will know when it's up and for all the guest who don't have accounts, I will make one last chapter telling you the title of my story. Also, I am in the process of making a really good Runther filled story.**

**Okay so I hoped you loved the cliffy finale, and thank so much for reading.**


	15. Farewell

Hello world,

So as you know that was the final chapter of First Fight, First Note. Well, before I say anything else, I want to thank these people who review on my many chapters;

(Find your name)

NOEMI

Runthergirl14

Runthership

TRuntheRockerZ

Different Guests

TheGirlYouUnderestimated

The Cool Diogene

Ghana

XxXxRuntherLoVexXxX

Serena

lolgirl

smilinginthedark

dessynaynay22

KnivesAndPens13

G.T

digger12

RuntherLoVe

DadaLove

TDruntherocker12 or TDruntherrocker123

2 lzy 2 lgin

shake it up fan

jazzybizzle

As3hleigh XD

Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally

s0nnydays

FateLockhart

SeddieLove4ever

SydneySanity

GlitterGirl123

Also, a big thanks to SydneySanity for being my first reviewer, so thanks everyone. Okay so I have a new story coming out called; Is it too late?

I am collaborating on this story with TheGirlYouUnderestimated, who is so awesome;

So here is the plotline;

Runther! What if after Cece and Gunther go to the dance together, Cece starts to like him. But what if around the same time Rocky falls for him too. Who will Gunther chose? Will even choose either of them, or will it be too late?

Extra info just for my favorite people: So basically, it is set in the present day. And at first, hot mess it up, is kind of recreated, but then the night after the dance, we find out that Cece has a crush on Gunther. And at first when Rocky laughed when she found out, but then she realized that she actually likes him also. This story will become a test of love and loss. And of course Runther.

So please read and it should be up today, also I will try and start the sequel, to first fight first note. Which is titled, "Love and Loss."

Enjoy, read, and write. And thanks again for making this story awesome.


End file.
